


Hit by pitch

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Пак Чанёль, журналист из Sports Seoul, пишет статьи о бейсболисте Бён Бэкхёне. Когда любимого спортсмена обвиняют в убийстве, Чанёль не верит в это и спешит на помощь. У Бэкхёна нет алиби, но также нет мотива. У Пака есть два дня, чтобы доказать невиновность спортсмена./Hit by pitch (Удар при подаче) — игровая ситуация в бейсболе, возникающая при подаче питчера в какую-либо часть тела бэттера.





	1. Заметка первая.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая проба в детективе
> 
> Часть 1-4 бетила Мицунари  
> Часть 5-10 бетила Эйк
> 
> Обложка от Ониги

_Шел второй иннинг, и вот на поле выпустили Бён Бэкхёна._

Идет игра между бейсбольными командами Hanhwa Eagles и Doosan Bears. На трибунах сидит молодой журналист из ежедневной газеты Sports Seoul, Пак Чанёль, и записывает наброски будущей заметки.

_Подачи Бэкхёна всегда отличались особой точностью и красотой, поэтому ожидания были большими. Я бы даже поставил пару тысяч на то, что он сделает три страйка, ~~но я просадил последние деньги на выпивку своему редактору.~~_

Чанёль одергивает себя и зачеркивает несколько раз упоминание редактора. Он точно ему голову свернет, если увидит упоминание себя в заметке.

На поле тем временем Бэкхён поправляет козырек кепки, хлопает по левой стороне груди и прицеливается. Он получает от кэтчера тайный знак и подает мяч. Бэттер не успевает ударить, и судья показывает страйк. Пак знает эту подачу — крученый, который вроде бы летит мимо, но на самом деле оказывается в зоне страйка. За несколько лет наблюдения за Орлами, и в частности за Бёном, Чанёль научился различать тайные знаки Бэкхёна и его бессменного кэтчера О. Баттери Бёна и О не раз называли лучшим каплом.

_Когда Бехён высоко поднял ногу, я понял, что будет резкая подача. Быстрые мячи сложно отбить правильно, но можно с легкостью послать за поле и сделать хоум-ран. Риск был бы оправдан в последних подачах, но не во втором иннинге, когда важно не дать противнику набрать преимущество._

_Бэттер Ли отбил мяч, ожидаемо запустив его высоко, и понесся на предельной скорости к первой базе. К мячу побежали Ким и Сон, но ближе всех оказался Квон, поймавший мяч в прыжке. Ли получил флайаут._

Чанёль щелкает пару раз ручкой и потирает шею. На сиденьях трибуны особенно не попишешь, тем более с его ростом. Скрючиться в три погибели, а потом лежа печатать статью третий раз подряд в его планы не входит. Пак обращает внимание на поле и ловит беглый взгляд Бэкхёна. Ага, ищет его, проверяет, на месте ли.

_Движения Бёна отточены до совершенства. По движению его кистей я вижу, что снова быть крученому. Бэкхён вылетел с питческой горки, не удержав равновесия, но прокрутился на месте два раза. Но нет, я ошибся, была обманная подача, которую Чхве пропустил. Третий страйк, овации Орлам. ~~Но ноги Бёна достойны отдельного упоминания.~~_

Пак зачеркивает последнее предложение как не прошедшее цензуру.

Бэкхён вскидывает руку в победном жесте. Чанёль ухмыляется и тайком показывает кулак к сторону Медведей. Он разминает плечи и продолжает делать пометки, наблюдая за игрой.

Медведи выигрывают с минимальным разрывом в очках. У Орлов еще не сыгранный состав, только Бён, О и Сон могут похвастаться достаточным опытом. По мнению Чанёля, тренеру не следовало в этом сезоне выпускать новеньких, но мысли старого Хана ему неведомы. Вот закончится сезон — можно будет взять интервью для газеты.

После матча он заезжает к другу в кофейню за порцией вечернего кофе. Пак как типичный писатель активизируется ночью, поэтому пользуется всевозможными допингами. Он же не спортсмен, ему можно.

На двери дергается колокольчик с мелодичным звуком. Проходящая мимо официантка приветливо улыбается Чанёлю, узнав постоянного гостя. Пак машет баристе и усаживается за свой столик, зарезервированный всегда для него. Его друг Ким Минсок раньше был репортером на центральном телеканале, но предал профессию ради любимого дела. Теперь к нему ходят бывшие коллеги, однокурсники и просто знакомые, разоряя просьбами о скидках. Как Минсок еще не закрылся было загадкой, но Пак все равно пользовался гостеприимством друга.

— Ну как игра? — спрашивает Ким.

— Орлы проиграли, — сетует Чанёль, приглаживая пепельные волосы.

— Отлично, я ставил на Медведей, — смеется Минсок.

— Ты должен меня пожалеть и сказать, что Бэкхён все равно классно сыграл. Ты же смотрел трансляцию, да?

— Бэкхён, безусловно, спас положение. А ты опять встретился с ним глазами?

— Ага,— улыбается Пак, принимая кружку от баристы. — О, что-то новенькое.

— Да, сначала тестирую на знакомых, вдруг невкусно.

Чанёль давится кофе, хотя новый напиток невероятно вкусный. К привычному капучино примешивается корица и имбирь. В сочетании с веточкой мяты, которая является украшением и закуской, кофе пробивает на раз и заставляет проснуться. Как и шуточки Кима, которые всегда неожиданны, и Пак никогда не бывает готов.

— Зря наговариваешь, хорошо получилось. Как называется?

— Пока не придумал.

— Ну тогда... Что там еще осталось?

Новые рецепты Минсок называет в честь спортивных терминов. Сезонное меню часто меняется, и он старается не повторяться в названиях.

— Удар при подаче? — предлагает Чанёль.

— Он не такой, как когда-то с перцем чили, — не соглашается Ким. — Что-то мягче должно быть.

Они продолжают болтать ни о чем. Видятся они практически каждый день, поэтому и так знают все новости друг друга. Чанёль делится заметками об игре, рассказывая о мелких деталях, которые наверняка не показывали на трансляции. В основном замечания касаются Бён Бэкхёна.

— Как тебя еще не выгнали, — качает головой Ким. — Ты же только Бэкхёна и видишь.

— Не только, я еще и за игрой следить успеваю, — оскорбляется Пак.

— Кто из защищающихся и нападавших столкнулся в третьем иннинге?

— Э, — теряется Чанёль.

— Судя по твоим заметкам, ты писал о том, какие божественные у Бёна руки. — Минсок листает блокнот дальше. — И так на каждой игре.

— Я потом запись пересматриваю, — ворчит Пак.

— Тебе самому не кажется, что это не просто фанатение, а что-то другое?

— Я еще не готов признаться ни себе, ни ему. Особенно ему, мы лично не знакомы.

— Но это так легко устроить.

В лисьих глазах Кима появляется озорная мысль.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждает Чанёль.

— Ваш кофе. — Бариста приносит заказ для ночного сидения за ноутбуком — два двойных капучино.

Пак ретируется из кафе. Он всегда сворачивает разговор, если у Минсока просыпается желание поработать сводником. Да и незачем, Чанёль — обычный фанат, а увидеть кумира он сможет и сам. Когда-нибудь. Когда решится взять интервью.

Уже в своей квартире Чанёль печатает статью и отсылает редактору. До Кёнсу звонит и ругается на Пака, что тот как обычно не зашел в издательство, но получать вербальные тумаки тот давным-давно привык. К тому же у него свой собственный график.

Чанёль потягивается в кресле и встает. Он подходит к окну и отодвигает плотные шторы. Внизу мигают вывески магазинчика через дорогу. Пак прищуривается. Он похож на сову. Ночью работает как проклятый, а утром даже встать не может. Вздохнув, Чанёль задергивает шторы, чтобы ни щелки не осталось, и идет в ванную.

Утро Чанёля начинается со звонка редактора.

— Йя, Пак Чанёль! Где тебя носит?!

Пак сквозь дрему видит, как искривляется рот До Кёнсу, когда он произносит свое фирменное «йя».

— Кёнсу-я, прости, я опять на летучку не пришел, — сонно бормочет Чанёль. — Ничего же не случилось из-за моего отсутствия.

— Ничего не случилось? Ничего не случилось?! — орет До. — Да ты хоть знаешь, какие новости проспал?

Пак бурчит что-то невразумительное, едва не засыпая. Его рабочий день начинается в обед, а сейчас еще двенадцати нет. И плевать, что в редакции должна присутствовать его тушка, он никогда там не сидит и не работает. Никакие новости не могут прервать его распорядок дня.

— Твой Бён Бэкхён убил человека.

В животе Чанёля сворачивается тугой узел. Он вскакивает как ужаленный. Эти новости действительно стоят внимания.

— Кёнсу-я, что случилось, почему? — тараторит Пак.

— Не знаю, поэтому тебе и звоню. И прекрати меня так называть, я твой редактор. Иди в полицию и все узнай.

— А кого убили-то?

— Чон Сону, бэттера Львов.

До отключается, не давая Чанёлю спросить что-то еще. Пак сидит на кровати и слушает гудки, размышляя, это все-таки сон или реальность. Затемненная из-за штор комната не способствует повышению умственной деятельности. Он открывает поиск на телефоне и проверяет спортивные новости. Все как один сообщают, что утром было найдено тело игрока Samsung Lions, Чон Сону, и было выдвинуто обвинение Бён Бэкхёну. Подробности не разглашаются, полиция ведет закрытое расследование, но по слухам, все улики указывают на Бёна.

Сбросив остатки дремы, Пак бежит в ванную, где наскоро бреется и умывается, и собирается для работы. В маленькую сумку через плечо летит блокнот и ручка, на длинное пальто вешается брошка-диктофон для сложных случаев, на нос водружаются солнечные очки.

Чон Сону был успешным игроком, пока год назад неожиданно не стал сдавать. Поговаривали, что у него были личные проблемы, то ли отец умер, то ли девушка бросила, но сенсацию никому достать не удалось. Львы в том сезоне были фаворитами, но несколько ошибок Чону лишили их первого места. После он попал в запас, хотя иногда выходил на поле. Его удар до сих пор считается одним из сильнейших среди бэттеров нового поколения, но для успеха этого мало. Насколько помнит Чанёль, он перестал следить за Чон Сону, потому что уже не видел азарта в его действиях. Что с ним происходило последние месяцы, Пак понятия не имеет.

Подъезжая на машине к участку, Чанёль видит толпу журналистов. Понятно, по чью душу они стоят, но почему-то их не разгоняют. Пак припарковывается напротив здания полиции, но не выходит, обдумывая, что делать дальше.

Новостные порталы утверждают, что все улики против Бэкхёна, но Чанёль свято уверен, что его любимчик неспособен на убийство. Несмотря на вредный и вспыльчивый характер, Бён не такой плохой человек. Пак знает, он фанатеет достаточно давно, чтобы пережить слепое поклонение, разочарование после нескольких скандалов и стать спокойным наблюдателем. Может быть, он даже чуть-чуть влюблен, за что его дразнят все знакомые. Но только чуть-чуть.

Выйдя из машины, Чанёль переходит улицу и подходит к самому крайнему репортеру. Узнав, что внутрь прессу не пускают, ни под каким видом, Пак звонит До.

— Кёнсу-я, помоги мне. Полиция не пропускает журналистов.

— Айщ, бестолковый Пак. — Чанёль практически видит, как До сжимает пальцы. — Придумай что-нибудь. Или поспрашивай у остальных, кто что знает.

— И получим мы третьесортные слухи, ага. Ты меня первый и повесишь, если я так сделаю. Я хочу внутрь, узнать из первых уст, так сказать.

— Как я это устрою, по-твоему?

— Ты все еще общаешься с тем сексуальным патрульным? Ким Чонин, правильно? Он же в этом участке работает?

До замолкает, и Пак слышит угрожающее сопение.

— Еще раз про него вспомнишь, я тебя уволю.

— А ведь когда-то ты звал меня хёном, — сетует Чанёль. — Верните мне мои студенческие годы.

— Йя!

— Ну так что, мне самому искать Чонина?

— Нет. Я договорюсь.

Пак проверяет пресс-карту и перекладывает в карман пальто, чтобы быстро показать. Достав сигарету, он крутит ее в пальцах, рассматривая здание. С момента ареста Бэкхёна прошло несколько часов, но обвинения предъявлено не было, такое бы тут же просочилось в прессу. Значит, либо не достаточно улик, либо у Бёна хороший адвокат. Пак закуривает и отходит в сторону от толпы. Не хочет, чтобы видели, как он курит. Он ничего не может поделать со своим ревностным отношением к сигаретам, когда не делится ни с кем, даже если пачка только начата. Хотя сам с изрядным постоянством стреляет у знакомых. В дверях показывается Ким Чонин и подзывает к себе. Он отдает бейдж гостя, доводит до лифта мимо стойки регистрации и пытается вернуться к своей работе.

— Стой, знаешь что-нибудь об этом деле? — с надеждой спрашивает Чанёль, сняв очки и приготовив ручку и блокнот.

— Мне нельзя с тобой разговаривать, — отнекивается Чонин.

— Да мне в общих чертах, чтобы наобум не двигаться. Информации из вторичных источников недостаточно.

Ким поджимает губы и оглядывается. Он трет шею и неуверенно говорит.

— Вообще это не мой отдел, так что я знаю только слухи.

— Полицейские слухи уже хорошо, — отвечает Пак, щелкая ручкой.

— Дело ведет Ким Чонде. Молодой и амбициозный, сейчас решающий поворот в его карьере. Бёна опознал свидетель, к тому же есть улики.

— Какие, не знаешь?

— Кровь жертвы на его ботинке или что-то в этом роде.

— Спасибо за информацию, Кёнсу тебе... Что там Кёнсу обещал?

— Не твое дело, — огрызается Ким, краснея. — Тебе на третий этаж в убойный отдел, кабинет триста сорок пять.

Чанёль раскланивается и шмыгает в лифт.


	2. Заметка вторая.

Чанёль раскланивается и шмыгает в лифт. На этаже он чуть не сбивает офицеров и быстро идет по этажу в поисках кабинета, где сидит детектив Ким. Проходя мимо открытой двери в туалет, из которого пахнет куревом, Пак слышит обрывок разговора.

— Нет, он не раскалывается. Я знаю, что мотива почти нет, но его адвокат не дает. Господин прокурор, и так все ясно, он виновен, надо передавать дело вам. Что значит?.. Понял, но... Ясно. Я добуду мотив.

Чанёль подглядывает, как молодой детектив делает затяжку. Его скулы напряжены и кажется, что о них можно порезаться. На голове мужчины как будто кто-то сварил рамен. Полицейский в простой одежде, значок закрыт в кожаном футляре и висит на поясе, узнать имя можно, только спросив. Пак ретируется оттуда, чтобы не попасться под горячую руку. Вдруг это и есть тот самый детектив Ким?

Кабинет триста сорок пять находится очень скоро. Чанёль вздыхает, поправляет пепельные волосы и нагло входит.

— Добрый день, могу я поговорить с детективом Кимом? — останавливает он мужчину средних лет.

— Это я.

Чанёль показывает пресс-карту и достает блокнот.

— Журналист Пак Чанёль, Sports Seoul. Как вы могли бы прокомментировать ситуацию Бён Бэкхёна? — спрашивает Пак, щелкая ручкой.

Детективы в комнате переглядываются и одновременно фыркают.

— Вы не к тому Киму обратились, — раздается за спиной Чанёля.

Он поворачивается и видит полицейского из туалета. В голове щелкает механизм журналиста-провокатора. Чанёль рад, что он начинал как папарацци, поэтому хорошо умеет запоминать подслушанное, а недавние стенания очень ему пригодятся.

— О, ладно. Можете прокомментировать…

— Это закрытое дело, прессе нельзя здесь находиться, — отрезает Ким и берет Пака под локоть. — Прошу на выход.

Чанёля пытаются выставить за дверь, но он сопротивляется, цепляясь за косяк.

— Эй, нельзя так с людьми. Я из Sports Seoul, могу такую заметку о вашем отделе написать, что потом не отмоетесь, — угрожает Пак, только лишь бы ему дали говорить.

— Клевета преследуется по статье, — возражает детектив Ким.

— Так я правду напишу, — возмущается Чанёль. — Как мне не дали и слова сказать, а уже выгнали.

Ким Чондэ ослабляет напор, и Пак пользуется возможностью вывернуться.

— Ну подумайте, если вы ответите на пару моих вопросов, я напишу красивую статью о том, какие вежливые детективы в убойном отделе. Это же просто. Пара вопросов.

Детектив смеривает его гневным взглядом и хочет ответить, но Чанёля затягивают обратно в кабинет. Его усаживают на стул, и перед ним оказывается грузный пожилой мужчина. Пак сглатывает, уже жалея, что начал угрожать, но старается держать уверенный вид. Главное в его деле при опасных ситуациях — брать напором. А уж Чанёль это умеет.

— Хорошую характеристику дашь? — спрашивает он.

— Да… — Пак ищет его значок, чтобы определить звание, — капитан.

— Детектив Ким, помогите парню.

— Но, капитан!

— Закрытое расследование остается закрытым, но из-за этого Бёна наша репутация понизилась еще больше. Пусть знают, что к нам попадают за дело.

Чанёль облегченно вздыхает и щелкает ручкой. Ким кивает ему идти за ним и приводит к своему столу. Остальные прекращают обращать на них свое внимание и возвращаются к работе.

— Откуда ты такой взялся, — устало говорит детектив.

— Из Sports Seoul, — ухмыляется Пак, кладя блокнот на стол и садясь на стул для посетителей. — Начнем?

— Я не могу раскрывать информацию, учти, — говорит Ким. — Адвокат Бёна нас засудит за невыполнение должностных инструкций.

— Да без проблем, я аккуратно спрошу. А лучше знаешь, что? — хитро смотрит Пак. — Устрой мне интервью с Бэкхёном.

Эта мысль пришла ему, когда он узнал в Чондэ нервного парня. Кто, если не сам Бён скажет о том, что было, и было ли вообще.

— Ты что совсем сдурел?! — Ким вскакивает, и со стола сваливаются листочки. — Это расследование, какое еще интервью?!

— Детектив Ким, — окликает его капитан.

— У нас все в порядке, — заверяет всех Пак, прежде чем кто-то принял меры.

Он оглядывается и манит Ким Чондэ к себе.

— Я знаю, что у вас нет мотива, — выкладывает Чанёль свой козырь.

— Откуда? — ужасается детектив.

— Двери закрывать надо, — уклончиво отвечает Пак. — Слушайте, я пишу про Бэкхёна несколько лет, я знаю его с макушки до пяток. Если вы позволите мне с ним поговорить, то я смогу что-то раскопать.

Ким морщится, недовольно разглядывая Чанёля. Он приосанивается, чтобы выглядеть солиднее и натягивает на губы фирменную улыбку маньяка. Детектив оглядывает комнату, а Пак все еще ждет ответа. Ким подманивает его к себе и шепчет, чтобы шел за ним в курилку. Курилкой оказывается все тот же туалет.

Детектив вытаскивает из кармана кожанки помятую пачку и зло выдергивает сигарету зубами из пачки. Чанёль мимолетно борется с желанием обнаглеть и попросить себе тоже, и не справляется. Он успокаивает себя тем, что совместно раскуренные сигареты из одной пачки сближают.

— Предлагаешь арестовать тебя и посадить к нему в камеру? — наконец спрашивает Ким.

— А что, он уже в камере? Круто, я хочу, давайте, — оживляется Пак, протягивая руки для наручников.

— Ты всегда такой идиот?

— А вы всегда с незнакомыми людьми неформально общаетесь?

— А ты переходи на новый уровень сразу, проще будет.

— Ты мне нравишься, — ухмыляется Чанёль. — Давай сотрудничать.

— Может быть, ты будешь полезен, — задумывается Ким. — Но адвокат не разрешит общаться с журналистом.

— Бэкхён захочет со мной говорить. Скажи адвокату, что с ним хочет пообщаться журналист Пак из Sports Seoul.

— И это сработает?

— Должно.

Ким просит его вернуться в кабинет, а сам уходит. Пак действует наугад, только предполагая, что Бэкхён читал его заметки. Но не зря же тот постоянно ищет его на трибунах. По наблюдениям Чанёля, Бён не лишен тщеславия, поэтому может даже коллекционировать статьи. А его статьи — это не второсортная макулатура. Даже До иной раз хвалит, когда Пак пишет про обожаемого спортсмена. Узнав, что к нему пришел сам Пак Чанёль, Бэкхён не может не захотеть встретиться. Его историю должны знать, если не все, так хотя бы тот, кто сможет ее красиво описать.

— Знаешь, получилось. — Ким возвращается через полчаса, когда Пак уже не знает что делать и как сесть, чтобы не мешаться под ногами. — Только с условием, что буду спрашивать я и в присутствии его адвоката.

— Типа повторный допрос?

— Да.

— А кто его защищает?

— Кан Чихо.

Чанёль присвистывает. Старик Кан обычно разбирается с мелкими скандалами звезд, но в молодости он отжигал как защитник уголовников. Понятно, почему наняли его.

В комнате для допросов Пак впервые и первым делом утыкается в зеркало. Налюбовавшись на себя любимого, он начинает стоить рожи. Ким еле его оттаскивает.

— Слушай, для допросов ведется запись, ведь так? — спрашивает Пак, когда приводят Бэкхёна в сопровождении Кана.

Бён в наручниках, одет в простой спортивный костюм, явно из дома. Глаза покрасневшие, а под ними намечаются круги. И это при том, что вчера на игре он выглядел великолепно. Чанёль голову дает на отсечение, что после матча что-то случилось. Но маленький фанат внутри него пляшет пляски народов Южной Африки, пока адекватная его часть рассматривает спортсмена вблизи.

— Да, так всегда делают.

— Можешь отключить?

Ким таращится на него, как на восьмое чудо света.

— Я связался с психом.

— Раз Бэкхён решил, что я могу присутствовать, то немного доверяет. Поэтому давай дадим ему еще один повод к доверию, — шепчет Чанёль. — Если так сильно надо, у меня есть свой диктофон, могу тихо записать, а потом отдать вам.

В глазах детектива читается сомнение. Да и вообще весь его вид показывает, что ему поручили носиться с непроходимым идиотом, которому правила не писаны. Но то ли идея действительно была ничего, то ли Ким просто хватался за любую соломинку, чтобы раскрыть дело и получить повышение, но он демонстративно выключает диктофон и подает знак, чтобы выключили видео.

Пак касается брошки на пальто и присаживается рядом с детективом, доставая блокнот. Щелкнув ручкой, он строчит, пока не забыл.

_Для полиции дело было решенным, но сопротивление адвоката было удивительным. С момента преступления прошло меньше дня, и можно сказать, что дело раскрыли по горячим следам. ~~Но что-то в глазах обвиняемого твердило о том, что они взяли не того.~~_

Последнее предложение Чанёль с усердием зачеркивает. Он ловит взгляды присутствующих и понимает, что ждали, пока он представится.

— Извините, — прокашливается Пак, выкладывая на стол пресс-карту. — Пак Чанёль, газета Sports Seoul. Хотел бы сделать заметки во время допроса.

— Начнем, — говорит детектив Ким. — Назовите свое имя и место проживания.

Чанёль прокручивает в пальцах ручку, слушая протокольные вопросы, ответы на которые известны всем. Он рассматривает Бэкхёна, как тот себя держит. Вопреки ожиданиям, его поза уверенная, даже нахальная. Пак еле сдерживает улыбку.

_~~Уверенности Бэкхёну было не занимать. Этот его взгляд, когда все люди — пыль под его ногами, как детектив Ким держится? Обычно все бэттеры, которые получали этот взгляд, сливались сразу. Я так хочу, чтобы он посмотрел на меня этим взглядом. Ощутить всю силу харизмы Бёна. Я мазохист?~~ _

Чанёль вычеркивает весь абзац.

— Сегодня утром было найдено тело Чон Сону. Смерть наступила в результате черепно-мозговой травмы от удара кирпичом, найденным рядом с трупом. При жертве было удостоверение личности, что помогло в опознании. Что вы делали вчера ночью с трех до четырех утра?

— Мой клиент отдыхал в клубе после игры, — отвечает Кан.

— Когда вы ушли оттуда?

— А можно поподробнее, что было сразу после игры и до момента выхода из клуба? — влезает Пак.

Его одаривают недовольными взглядами.

— Что такое? Мне для статьи.

— Так, когда вы ушли? — снова спрашивает Ким.

— Мой клиент этого не помнит.

— Вы знаете жертву?

— Чон Сону и мой клиент играли в одной лиге.

_Его ледяное спокойствие от невиновности или он уверен, что сможет избежать наказания?_

— Есть показания камер наблюдения, что вы встречались с Чон Сону в клубе, — устало говорит Ким. — Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?

— Мой клиент не будет это комментировать, — отрезает Кан.

— Хорошо, идем дальше. До того, как вы попросили адвоката, вы отрицали знакомство с Чон Сону. Почему?

— Мой клиент не будет это комментировать.

— Замечательно. Есть свидетель, который видел странного молодого человека, выходящего из переулка, где нашли тело, примерно в момент убийства. Лицо было скрыто под капюшоном и бейсболкой, но свидетель запомнил кроссовки. Описание совпало с эксклюзивной серией от корейского дизайнера, которая еще не поступила в продажу. Известно, что вы единственный, кому подарили пару до релиза, есть подтверждение из социальных сетей, — озвучивает следующую улику детектив.

— Мой клиент не будет это комментировать.

— Великолепно. Мы получили ордер на изъятие обуви для экспертизы. Кстати, результаты пришли, прошу ознакомиться. — Ким передает документы адвокату. — На подошве были найдены следы крови, ее пытались смыть. ДНК совпало с ДНК жертвы.

— Я требую независимую экспертизу, — спокойно отвечает Кан.

— Да, конечно, и ваша экспертиза скажет, что мы ошиблись, — взвинчено язвит детектив. — После допроса получите форму и направление.

Чанёль строчит как паровоз, пытаясь запомнить все детали. Свидетель, кроссовки, вранье Бэкхёна — все против него. Так какой мотив? Он едва успевает записывать, не то, что смотреть по сторонам. В голове вертится одна мысль: хорошо, что он спортивный журналист. Он вздыхает и украдкой глядит на Бэкхёна. Тот старательно на него пялится, а когда замечает, что Пак на него посмотрел, то начинает подмигивать и пучить глаза. Чанёль в ответ корчит рожи, как бы пытаясь передать, что не понимает ничего. Бён сжимает губы и смотрит с такой яростью, что Чанёль ощущает ее в воздухе. Бэкхён ставит локти на стол и упирается головой на руки. Он стукает по лбу указательным и средним пальцами два раза, потом еще повторяет и еще один раз. Бён убирает руки обратно на колени и снова смотрит на Пака. Это один из тайных знаков баттери — крученый, после которого вероятность страйка равняется восьмидесяти процентов. Три страйка — переход хода к другому бэттеру. Что хотел этим сказать Бэкхён?

— И, мое самое любимое, — прерывает переглядки Ким. — С телефона жертвы было отправлено сообщение на номер Бён Бэкхёна с просьбой выйти в переулок через черный выход. Оно было отправлено примерно во время смерти жертвы. Таким образом, сложив все вместе, мы получаем, что вы были в момент убийства в переулке, но продолжаете это отрицать?

Бён ставит локти на стол и наклоняется к детективу.

— Я его не убивал.

— Господин Бён, молчите, — одергивает его адвокат.

— Я думаю, дело было так. — Ким встает и выходит из-за стола. — Вы встретились с Чон Сону в клубе, повздорили. Отдохнуть вы не смогли, поэтому он вышел через черный вход, скорее всего, чтобы вызвать вас на разборки. Вы получаете смс и придумываете план, в результате которого Чон валяется в подворотне с черепно-мозговой.

— Это все выдумки, основанные на зыбких фактах, — отвечает адвокат. — Предоставьте нам более весомые улики.

— А что, сообщения и следов крови на обуви вам не достаточно? — раздражается детектив.

— Мой клиент — добропорядочный гражданин, у него даже приводов никаких нет. Без мотива для убийства все, что вы нашли — просто совпадения.

— Ладно, я могу предположить, что это убийство на эмоциях, — сдается Ким. — Кирпич для этого хорошо подходит. Допустим была ссора в клубе, и все получилось случайно.

— Пока вы не докажете, что была ссора, или что у моего клиента были весомые причины, чтобы убить человека, то господин Бён не виновен.

В голове Пака опять что-то щелкает. Кирпич! Все дело в кирпиче.

— А отпечатки на кирпиче были? — спрашивает он.

— Не было.

— У меня идея, — заявляет Чанёль. — Игроки высшей лиги упорно тренируются, поэтому у них часто на руках есть мозоли. Если не было отпечатков, то значит, убийца работал в перчатках, но мозолистые руки должны были пострадать. Бэкхён, покажи руки, пожалуйста.

Бён с глубоко оскорбленным видом кладет руки ладонями на стол. Идеальная, практически девственно чистая кожа, ни царапинки. Детектив Ким ухмыляется и чуть ли не ржет над Паком, который вытаращился на чудо природы.

— А мозоли? — растеряно спрашивает он.

— Мои руки застрахованы на полмиллиона долларов. Я просто не могу позволить себе мозоли, — с сарказмом говорит Бэкхён.

Пак дважды щелкает ручкой. Вот это ошибка. Весь вид Чанёля показывает «я пытался тебе помочь», на что Бэкхён отвечает «ну извини».

— Ладно, тогда как Бён мог убить Чону?

— Крипичом, — фыркает детектив.

— Вы вообще видели игру Чон Сону? У него был неплохой удар, просто так убить не получилось бы. К тому же с его массой нужен кто-то покрупнее Бёна, чтобы проломить ему череп.

— Ты вообще кто? Судмедэксперт?! — взрывается Ким.

— Нет, я тот, кто разбирается в спорте и в бейсболе в частности. Ты вообще знаешь, что это такое?

— Не люблю, не знаю, не смотрю, так что твои слова не аргумент.

Пак морщится и корчит рожи, пока Ким отворачивается к папке с делом. Бэкхён что-то шепчет адвокату. Чанёль прислушивается, но не может уловить ни звука. Бён резко на него поворачивается и кивает на детектива, а потом на дверь. Сначала Пак не догадывается, что все это значит, но сопоставив со знаками, до него доходит.

— А! Детектив Ким, а можно мне воды? — просит Чанёль.

— Я тебе кто, официант что ли? — возмущается Ким.

— Ну, — тянет Пак.

Он потряхивает блокнотом и крутит ручку между пальцев.

— Зараза, — ругается детектив. — Только без меня ни слова, ясно?

Ким выходит в коридор, а за ним встает адвокат.

— Если не получится, я за тебя не отвечаю, — говорит Кан и выходит.

Бэкхён ложится на стол и притягивает к себе Чанёля за лацканы пальто.

— Вытащи меня отсюда! — истерично молит Бён.


	3. Заметка третья.

Бэкхён ложится на стол и притягивает к себе Чанёля за лацканы пальто.

— Вытащи меня отсюда! — истерично молит Бён.

Чанёль наклоняется к Бэкхёну и быстро говорит:

— Им нужен твой мотив, хотя и без него могут посадить. Но ты же не убивал, да?

— Конечно нет, я же не идиот.

Бён отпускает Пака и откидывается на спинку кресла. От его хладнокровного вида не остается и следа. Он нервно оглядывается на дверь вздрагивая от каждого шороха.

— Ну, и как все было на самом деле? У тебя есть алиби? — спрашивает Чанёль, втихаря проверяя, работает ли его диктофон.

— Если я все расскажу, моя карьера полетит к чертям. Давай остановимся на том, что я никого не убивал, — предлагает Бэкхён, потирая запястья под наручниками.

— И как мне прикажешь тебя вытаскивать, — хмурится Пак, закрывая блокнот и откладывая ручку. Хотя эта выходка как раз в стиле Бёна — переложить на других свои проблемы, ничего не объяснив. Во время предыдущих скандалов происходило то же самое.

— Я читал твои статьи обо мне. Знаешь, просто журналист так не напишет. — Бён опускает руки на стол и наклоняется вперед. — В них есть мощный посыл, который меня вдохновляет. Ты мой фанат, я прав? Ты же специально пришел, чтобы помочь мне?

Смотря в глаза Бэкхёна, покрытые красной сеточкой капилляров, Чанёль не знает, как держать оборону.

— Если тебя посадят, твоя карьера и так рухнет, — разводит руками Пак. — Что ты такого натворил, раз молчишь и не пытаешься себя оправдать?

Взгляд Бёна бегает по столу. Его пальцы сцеплены в замок и заметно напряжены. Чанёль видит божественные руки так близко, что не сдерживается и накрывает их своей большой ладонью.

— Я буду молчать, — говорит Пак и как бы случайно задевает брошь, чтобы выключить гаджет.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и на несколько секунд Чанёль полностью глохнет. Для него сейчас не существует никого, кроме человека, за которого он переживает уже в течение пяти лет. Или все-таки семи? Когда он впервые увидел Бэкхёна? Не каждая влюбленная пара выдержит столько времени.

— Я балуюсь травой, — тихо говорит Бён, что звучит как гром среди ясного неба.

— Что? — переспрашивает Пак, решив, что плохо расслышал.

— Травку покуриваю иногда.

— Стоп, подожди, как? — удивляется Чанёль. — А всякие медосмотры на допинг и так далее?

— Марихуану нужно специально искать, на другие тесты она не реагирует, — поясняет Бэкхён. — В общем, если рассказывать все честно, то мы с Сону оба баловались. Он для меня доставал косяки, и мы курили в том клубе в VIP комнатах.

— Знаешь, это шикарный мотив для детектива Кима, — говорит Пак, все еще смотря недоверчиво. — Значит, вчера вы тоже развлекались?

— Да, но я из-за этого почти не помню вечер, — стонет Бён.

— Рассказывай то, что помнишь.

— Мы встретились как обычно на входе, — начинает Бэкхён, потирая предплечье. — Знакомый официант как обычно принял наш заказ. Ничего странного не было. Кажется, Сону открыл окно, потому что мы начали задыхаться. Ну не реально задыхаться, по крайней мере мне точно это казалось. Потом… Потом он куда-то исчез, и я получил смс. Пока расплатился за нас двоих, пока пытался укуренный незаметно выбраться через черный вход, немного пришел в себя и вышел почти бодрый. Сону уже лежал там в крови. Первая моя мысль была о том, что никому нельзя знать, что я курил, поэтому сбежал. Уже потом я сообразил, что вляпался в его кровь и пытался отмыть.

Чанёль вздыхает и запускает пальцы в волосы, ставя локти на стол. Это он не готов был услышать. Новый факт биографии выбивает из колеи, но Пак напоминает, что бывает и хуже. Бён хотя бы выглядит адекватным.

— Как часто ты принимаешь?

— Раз в несколько месяцев, — пожимает он плечами. — Мой наркотик — это тренировки, с этой зависимости слезть нельзя.

Бэкхён неуверенно смеется и криво улыбается.

— Ты ведь не передумал? — беспокоится он, пытаясь обнять себя руками, но наручники не дают.

Бён кладет руки на колени и пытается изобразить приличного мальчика.

— Разве труп Чона не проверяли разными тестами? Тебя же тогда тоже должны были проверить? — спрашивает Пак, прокручивая в голове допрос и не вспоминая ни слова о наркотиках.

— Да, нашли, детектив в прошлый раз спрашивал. Но я поэтому и вызвал Кана, чтобы он меня прикрыл, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

Бён выразительно смотрит на Чанёля. И без слов понятно, что результаты анализов подтасованы.

— Э, давай разберемся с остальным, — возвращается к главной теме Пак. — Самый главный вопрос: кто и почему убил Чона. Есть идеи?

— Откуда мне знать. Мы просто вместе курили, — машет головой Бэкхён.

— Я слышал, что у него были какие-то проблемы, из-за которых он стал хуже играть.

— Он в это время начал употреблять, но причину, почему начал, я не знаю. Я присоединился уже позже и баловался гораздо реже.

Чанёль снова раскрывает блокнот и щелкает ручкой.

— Смотри, его могли убить из-за травки или же тех проблем, про которые ты не знал, — подводит он итог, помечая версии. — А может, тебя хотели подставить?

Бэкхён фыркает.

— Я, конечно, заноза в заднице, но не думаю, что насолил кому-то до такой степени.

— Безумный фанат проигравшей из-за тебя команды? — предполагает Пак.

Бэкхён не успевает ответить, потому что дверь в допросную открывается и влетает Ким. Чанёль еле успевает отдернуть ручку от бумаги и сделать вид, что он ничего не записывал. Детектив швыряет в него бутылку воды и возвращается на место. За ним степенно входит адвокат и с чувством собственного достоинства садится рядом с Бёном.

— О чем говорили, а? — допытывается Ким.

— О бейсболе, — находится Чанёль. — Обсуждали вчерашнюю игру против Doosan Bears. Мы пришли к выводу, что со стороны Медведей было несколько нарушений, но с судьями априори спорить нельзя, так что…

— Заткнись, я понял, — обрывает его детектив. — На чем мы остановились?

— На том, что господин Пак пытался доказать, что мой клиент не мог убить жертву в силу своих параметров, — подсказывает Кан.

— Да, — поддакивает Пак.

Ким просматривает документы, думая, что бы еще спросить.

— Пак, вот ты влез, а я уже закончил с допросом, но из-за тебя носился с этой водой, — ворчит он и открывает дверь. — Проводите Бён Бэкхёна в камеру.

Детектив хватает Чанёля за шиворот и тащит в кабинет за свой стол. Пак усиленно думает, что ему говорить, как оправдываться, если Ким догадался, что они там не о бейсболе болтали. В конце концов, он радуется, что догадался отключить диктофон. Чанёля усаживают на стул и молниеносно приносят кофе.

— А теперь, говори, — приказывает детектив, потирая руки.

Глаза Кима блестят, хотя пару минут назад он был готов метать молнии в нерадивого журналиста. Точно догадался.

— Что? — уточняет на всякий случай Чанёль.

— Что тебе сказал Бён?

— Рассказал, как они с О тренировались вместе, чтобы отработать крученый с заворотом.

— Врешь, по глазам вижу.

— А что с ними?

— Левый глаз дергается как при нервном тике.

Пак напрягает лицо, пытаясь взять мышцы под контроль и делает глоток кофе. Он оказывается таким гадким на вкус, что только врожденная вежливость не позволяет ему выплюнуть кофе в лицо детективу, поэтому Чанёль медленно возвращает жидкость в кружку.

— Может, у меня психическое расстройство и это норма? — невозмутимо отвечает он, игнорируя недовольное лицо Кима.

Детектив поднимает глаза к потолку и садится в свое кресло.

— За препятствие расследованию вообще-то полагается статья, — напоминает Ким.

— А ты не докажешь, что он что-то говорил, — показывает язык Пак.

— Да? А ты про свой диктофон не забыл. Дай сюда.

После короткой борьбы, в которой коротышка детектив выходит победителем, он отнимает брошь и прослушивает запись. Ким сощуривает на журналиста глаза и раздражающе стучит пальцам по столу.

— О бейсболе, значит?

Чанёль сидит тихий и внимательный, ожидая любой реакции, которая выдаст его дальнейшую учесть. Но на то он и журналист, чтобы не бояться подобных ситуаций и пытаться извлечь из них выгоду.

— Что тебя заставляет думать, что он убийца? — нападает в ответ Пак.

— Его адвокат. Стал бы невиновный человек его требовать, а потом играть в молчанку? Он что-то скрывает.

— Ну да, но это скорее похоже на его алиби, чем на мотив, — бормочет Чанёль.

— Что ты там сказал? — настораживается детектив.

— Бэкхён не виновен, — отвечает Пак.

— Чем докажешь? — интересуется Ким.

— Пока ничем, — тушуется Чанёль, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать. — Но если ты дашь мне два дня, я добуду доказательства.

Предложение вырывается само собой, Пак даже не думает, что говорит. Почему два дня? Почему именно он ищет доказательства, а не дает наводку детективу? Чанёль хочет побиться головой обо что-нибудь, но уже поздно что-либо делать.

Ким усмехается, его губы расплываются в кошачьей ухмылке. С хитрым прищуром он осматривает Пака с головы до ног.

— Зачем мне ждать два дня, когда я смогу доказать его вину уже завтра?

— Ты уверен, что адвокат не подгадит? — прет напролом Чанёль. — Сам подумай, тебе прокурор не скажется спасибо, если ты передашь дело без четкого мотива, а потом Кан воспользуется этим, и Бён улизнет на суде?

— Ты его фанат, я не могу тебе верить, — разводит руками детектив.

— А еще журналист, который может написать любую статью. Я либо пишу про Бэкхёна, какой он хороший и замечательный, и тогда полицию будут критиковать, или же я вспомню о его сложном характере, и тогда общественность будет против него.

— То есть ты мне сейчас угрожаешь? — хмыкает Ким. — Уже не просто завуалированной клеветой на участок. Ну знаешь, ты опять статью нарушаешь.

— Нет, мы всего лишь ищем компромисс, — улыбается во весь рот Чанёль. — Так что, дашь мне время на сбор обличающего материала?

Детектив переводит взгляд на папку с делом. Он сверлит бумаги взглядом, и Пак не может различить на его лице какие мысли бродят в его кудрявой голове. Ким натягивает ворот свитера по самый нос и раскрывает папку. Он перелистывает страницу за страницей, нервируя Чанёля. Пак теребит в руках ручку, нервничая и дожидаясь решения, что даже начинает непрерывно ей щелкать.

— Не знаю, чему ты веришь, — задумчиво говорит Ким, рассматривая дело, — но этот парень явно не чист. Такому журналюге, как ты, я бы доверять не стал. Но ты же знаешь о спортсменах все, да?

— Чисто теоретически да, — соглашается Чанёль.

— Тогда дай свидетельские показания о Чоне? — просит детектив.

— А у вас там разве не опрошена команда или что-то в этом духе? — удивляется Пак.

Ким морщится и щелкает мышкой, пробуждая спящий компьютер.

— Я взял Бёна по горячим следам. Просто не успел опросить других, разбираясь с ним. Только приходил тренер команды, рассказывал за всех сразу.

— Ли Джиук? Черт, хорошо, что не застал, а то бы морду набил, — признается Чанёль. — Он убрал лучшего кэтчера в запас команды, так же никто не делает.

Детектив иронично смотрит и что-то печатает. Увидеть что — невозможно, потому что они сидят лицом друг к другу.

— Эй, я пошутил, все нормально. Что говорить-то?

Пак рассказывает то, что обычно писал в заметках. Про хорошую игру, про неожиданный переход в хвост команды. Ким все тщательно записывает, и будто ждет чего-то. Чанёль подозревает, что ему нужно подтверждение того, что Чон был наркоманом, но официально-то Пак не знает об этом. Чанёлю легко избегать эту тему, даже под наводящими вопросами. Об их взаимоотношении с Бэкхёном он честно отвечает, что услышал про их знакомство в первый раз, и знать не знает подробностей.

Выйдя из участка, Пак опять закуривает. Нехорошая ситуация складывается. Бэкхён подозревается, потому что не желает объяснять происхождение улик. И как Чанёлю доказывать его невиновность, не раскрывая карты? Подсказать ему мог только один человек.

Перед кафе Минсока, Пак останавливается и выкуривает еще одну лишнюю сигарету. Собираясь с духом, он заходит.

— Я сам уже тебе кофе приготовил, пока ты там стоял. — Ким кивает и ставит на столик кружку.

Чанёль взлохмачивает волосы и виновато смотрит на друга.

— Сонбэ, можно попросить совета?

— Ох, что-то серьезное?

— И ко всему прочему для меня сложное.

Минсок кивает и отводит его в свой кабинет. Плеснув в кофе виски из бара, он садится за директорский стол и складывает пальцы домиком.

— Рассказывай, мой нерадивый донсен.


	4. Заметка четвертая.

— Рассказывай, мой нерадивый донсен.

Чанёль снимает пальто, вешает на крючок и падает на стул.

— Ты же был репортером, так? Ты не раскрывал своих источников, но как тебе удавалось рассказать все так, что никто не догадывался, от кого ты получил информацию? — спрашивает Пак, отпивая кофе.

— Источник — это источник, у него нет имени, пола и места жительства, — отвечает Минсок. — Даже если есть догадки, кто тебе слил информацию, никто ничего не докажет.

— А если полиция спросит?

— Смотря для чего, — размышляет Ким. — Если это репортаж о коррупции, то я бы не стал сдавать, потому что обиженных и наделенных властью людей достаточно. Но свидетеля преступления сам бы отправился давать показания.

— Нет, это мне не подходит, — вздыхает Чанёль.

— Подожди, ты же не хочешь сказать, что влез в дело Бён Бэкхёна? — неожиданно спрашивает Минсок.

На недоуменный взгляд Пака он открывает ноутбук и находит новостной портал.

— А точно, это же сейчас везде, — вспоминает Чанёль. — Ну, как тебе сказать. Я случайно ляпнул, что принесу детективу доказательства невиновности Бэкхёна, но у меня есть только его слова, и я пообещал, что эта информация останется между нами.

Ким присвистывает.

— Не буду спрашивать, почему ты уверен в своем кумире. Но это полицейское расследование, тебе не стоило лезть.

— Как думаешь, Кёнсу меня сразу убьет или для начала помучает?

— Не разводи панику раньше времени. Проверь ту информацию, которую тебе дал Бён, чтобы ты мог ее передать не с его слов, а с чужих. Тогда он будет не причем, а у полиции появится зацепка.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать.

— Просто начни с начала, дальше сам поймешь, куда двигаться.

Чанёль допивает кофе и откидывается на спинку стула. В голове появляется шум, и он прикрывает глаза. Ему нужно еще полчаса, чтобы перестал чувствоваться алкоголь.

— Если не Бэкхён убийца, то кто? — спрашивает Минсок.

— Понятия не имею. Надеюсь, полиция это выяснит.

— А разве не ты его ловишь?

— Я нахожу доказательства, что Бён невиновен, и все, — отвечает Пак, и левое веко дергается. Даже с закрытыми глазами свет лампы доставляет дискомфорт.

— Иногда это одно и то же, — возражает Ким. — Судя по новостям, могу сказать, что убийство было свершено в состоянии аффекта, потому что кирпич легко может попасться под руку в пылу разборок.

— Намекаешь, что Бэкхён это сделал? — Чанёль приоткрывает один глаз, но силуэт Минсока расплывается.

— Пытаюсь строить версии. Ты спи дальше, но слушай.

В голове Пака звучит убаюкивающий голос сонбэ. Почти как в студенческие годы, когда он спал перед экзаменами под записанные Кимом на диктофон лекции. Память по привычке услужливо включается, и в его голове всплывают строчки.

_Но меня смущает то, почему все застопорилось. Есть несостыковки? Хорошо продуманная защита? Если бы я искал материал для репортажа, я бы прошелся путем полиции, то есть опросил свидетелей._

Шестеренки в голове Чанёля щелкают, и он начинает лихорадочно вспоминать, говорил ли детектив Ким о каком-нибудь конкретном свидетеле. Но ничего вспомнить не удается. Его чутье подсказывает, что Бён относится именно к свидетелям, правда не очень полезным.

_С такой шумихой вокруг убийства Чона, быстрым задержанием Бёна и скрытием от журналистов подробностей, напрашивается версия, что Бэкхёна подставили. Тогда бы я начал рыть в его прошлом, пытаясь найти причины, из-за которых можно убить человека, чтобы свалить вину на другого._

Эта мысль нравится Чанёлю больше. Он сам раздумывал, пока вел машину, что у кого-то Бён мог встать поперек горла. Это может быть психически неуравновешенный фанат, кто-то из персонала чужой команды, или даже своей. А что, вспыльчивость Бэкхёна является чуть ли не главной пугалкой для новичков. Из-за своего характера он часто ссорился с другими членами своей команды. И профессиональных игроков нельзя списывать со счетов.

Голос Минсока переходит в сопровождающий шум, а мысли Пака начинают раскручиваться. После первой жеребьевки Орлы играли как раз со львами. Тогда на Бёна наехал бэттер Юк, утверждающий, что мяч полетел ниже колен, поэтому ему нельзя засчитывать страйк. Бэкхён утверждал, что он сам виноват, что не отбил правильный мяч. В итоге судья удалил Юка с поля, не дав заработать очки. Львы проиграли в этом матче, и сейчас их переход в другую группу зависел от очков другой команды, что было в первые за всю историю «вечно вторых». После игры Юк дождался Бёна и устроил разборки. Драться они не стали, но кричали друг на друга очень сильно. Одна загвоздка — зачем игроку Львов убивать своего товарища? Или проблемы Чона были известны Юку, который решил и Бёна подставить, и убрать наркомана из команды?

Здравый смысл утверждает, что это немного нереально. Если бы Чанёль был в команде, что само по себе вызывает улыбку, то никогда бы не стал этого делать, потому что на него может упасть подозрение. Вспоминая еще спорные случаи, но находя их слишком мелкими или старыми, Пак находит еще одно происшествие, которое быстро замяли, а у него не получилось найти достоверную информацию. Две недели назад всплыли фотографии папарацци, на которых был О, бьющий Бэкхёну в челюсть, накануне игры с Тиграми. На том матче Бёна волновала шея, но он сыграл. Ходили слухи, что лучший капл Орлов что-то не поделил, поэтому О взбесился. О Сехун спокойный, тихий малый, за которым не было замечено ничего подозрительного, но, как известно, чем тише человек, тем непонятнее его внутренний мир. Вдруг он скрытый маньяк-убийца. Хотя скрытый убийца — это До Кёнсу с его разящими наповал взглядами и тяжелой рукой. Но вдруг О затаил обиду? Заодно соперника убрал.

Тоже нереальная версия. Хотя отсутствие отпечатков на кирпиче тоже нереально. Кто-то их потом стер? Но должны были остаться образцы ДНК хотя бы того же кожного жира. Если только кто-то специально все не подготовил. Значит, убийца находится среди круга Чона. Эта мысль приводит Чанёля к тому, что уже говорил Минсок — он будет искать настоящего убийцу.

Пак открывает глаза и с удивлением замечает, что в кабинете темно, только в окно светит уличный фонарь. Этого света хватает, чтобы увидеть время на настенных часах. Чанёль спохватывается, что так и не звонил редактору, от которого пришла тонна гневных сообщений и столько же пропущенных, и быстро расправляется с кофейными делами. Минсок заботливо предлагает двойной эспрессо, не забыв расплатиться за Пака его же кредиткой.

Уже в машине, нацепив темные очки, чтобы не слепила глаза вечерняя подсветка, Пак набирает До и включает громкую связь.

— Йя, где тебя носит?! — чуть ли не верещит Кёнсу. — Почему не отвечаешь? У тебя есть материал по Бёну?

— Прости, Кёнсу-я, у меня еще есть время написать статью? — спрашивает Чанёль, выруливая на развязку к своему району.

— Газета в печать идет в три утра, ты же знаешь.

— Отлично, я пришлю текст в два. — Пак набирает воздух в легкие и выпаливает: — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что тебе, — ворчит До, и Чанёль слышит что-то сильно похожее на сдерживаемый зевок.

— Узнай расписание тренировок Львов, где они, как к ним сейчас пробраться и, если что, то добудь пропуск, — требует Пак.

— Я твой редактор, а не фея крёстная, — офигевает от услышанного До. — Зачем тебе это?

— Интервью у скорбящей команды взять, — отвечает Чанёль, мысленно молясь всем богам, чтобы Кёнсу потом простил за вранье. — Наверняка прессу не пускают к ним, и тут я такой молодец с эксклюзивным интервью.

— И кто с тобой будет говорить, эксклюзивный ты наш, — ворчит редактор. — Опять затеял ерунду, а я помогать должен.

— Ну, Кёнсу, ну в последний раз, — канючит Пак. — Я уже два месяца был примерным мальчиком.

— Я после того, как ты забрался в раздевалку Медведей, две недели успокоительное пил, ожидая повестки из суда, папарацци хренов. Ладно, если закончишь статью вовремя, я все сделаю.

Чанёль радостно прощается и газует. Квартира встречает его мраком занавешенных окон, и он включает торшер для приглушенного света. Работа идет легко, вранье выходит красивым, а главное, верибельным. Это слова про хорошего человека Чон Сону, который рано покинул мир спорта, хотя мог добиться больших высот. На его нескромный взгляд статья получилась замечательной.

Тогда, в кабинете Минсока, Пак решил, что первым делом поспрашивает у Львов. Мало ли, вдруг реальной окажется версия, где Бёна подставил Юк.

Отправив статью, Чанёль удовлетворенно потягивается. Через несколько минут ему приходит ответ от Кёнсу, где он просит заехать в издательство перед тем, как наносить визит Львам. У них должна была быть игра, поэтому команда находится в Сеуле. Хотя большинство игроков с приобретением статуса покупают жилье в столице и в свободное время живут в Сеуле. Просмотрев присланное расписание, Пак стонет в голос. Ему нужно успеть на стадион к девяти утра. На сон остается не так много времени, что для Чанёля, привыкшего дрыхнуть по восемь-десять часов, смерти подобно.

Приложив адские усилия к быстрой подготовке ко сну, он ворочается в кровати, пытаясь выкинуть из головы все мысли, важные или не очень. Дрема забирает к себе, окуная в тугую вязкую темноту. Пак видит лишь черный экран и очень благодарен подсознанию, что не видит сны с картинками. Звук будильника врывается в сон и плавно застревает в подсознании. Чанёлю снится, что через него перелезает Бэкхён и выключает телефон. Он нежится в кровати и пытается схватить в объятия пустое место. В этот момент до него доходит, что звук все еще идет, а обнимает он скомканное одеяло. Еле разлепив глаза Пак поднимает тяжелую голову и тут же падает обратно. В голове медленно просыпается механизм, отвечающий за осознание реальности, и Чанёль осознает, что видел сон с Бэкхёном. То ли подсознание под впечатлениями прошлого дня, то ли нужно вызывать дух старины Фрейда.

С трудом собравшись, Пак едет в издательство. Солнце уже взошло, поэтому на нем, как обычно, очки. В издательстве он бывает не часто, только на очень важных летучках, или когда выдают черные премии наличными. Он подавляет зевок и натягивает улыбку, чтобы выглядеть не такой сонной мухой.

Чанёль подходит к открытому кабинету своего редактора. Кроме До в комнате еще пять столов, но на рабочем месте только он. Пак стучит о косяк, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Кёнсу-я, привет.

— Привет, в жопу ужаленный гомосек, — сразу ругается До. — Иди сюда, не обижу.

Чанёль с опаской приближается. В прошлый раз ему чуть не проломили череп пресс-папье по какой-то незначительной причине.

— Держи. — Кёнсу раскапывает на столе конверт и протягивает Паку. — Здесь пропуск на стадион через служебный вход, еле достал.

— Ты самый лучший, — по-настоящему улыбается Чанёль, забирая конверт.

— Будешь должен, — буркает До и потирает глаза.

Синяки под ними выглядят как самые настоящие фингалы, на голове воронье гнездо, а в мусорке около стола валяются куча упаковок из-под рамена.

— Ты опять ночами не спишь? — спрашивает Пак.

— Почему, сплю, — вяло обижается Кёнсу, кивая себе за спину.

Чанёль замечает свернутый матрас с подушкой в углу. Опять редактор спит на работе и о себе не думает.

— И давно у вас завал?

— Неделю-две примерно. — До закрывает лицо ладонями. — Ты иди уже, я сейчас лягу перед новым днем отдохну.

Пак слушается и возвращается в машину. Мысленно пообещав вытащить Кёнсу из редакции и вывести отдохнуть, когда все закончится, Чанёль мчит к стадиону, на котором временно тренируются Львы.

Уже через час он паркует машину около входа. Недалеко он замечает фургоны телекомпаний и прогуливающихся папарацци. Достав ручку с блокнотом, Пак записывает вопросы, которые нужно спросить и не вызвать подозрения. Чанёль волнуется, боясь, что кто-то поймет, что он хочет доказать невиновность Бёна. Львы наверняка считают виновным Орла и не будут откровенничать, если будут хотя бы малейшие подозрения в причастности Пака к расследованию.

Собравшись с духом, Пак выходит из машины и уверено идет к служебному входу. Улыбнувшись охране, он как ни в чем не бывало прикладывает добытый пропуск к турникету и проходит. Парни в форме на него косятся, но раз есть карта, то, значит, свой. Выдохнув, Чанёль идет по темному коридору к выходу на поле. Попав на трибуны, он сначала садится на лавку и проверяет работоспособность диктофона. Команда в полном составе отрабатывает пасы друг другу. По привычке Пак черкает несколько строк о том, что видит, но его окликают.

— Молодой человек! Покиньте поле, посторонним здесь не место!

К нему приближается небезызвестный тренер Ли. Чанёль прикрывает глаза, снимает очки и с наглой мордой идет навстречу.

— Здравствуйте, Пак Чанёль из Sports Seoul. Хотел бы взять у команды интервью.

На показанную пресс-карту Ли реагирует более чем бурно, обзывая прессу беспринципными стервятниками. Чанёль мягко намекает, что он не такой, но тренер становится похож на человека только после тирады. Он проверяет заново пресс-карту, находит их газету в куче других, проверяет написанное и неохотно извиняется. Как успевает заметить Пак, другие ежедневные издания либо поскупились на эпитафию, либо написали нелицеприятную ересь.

Один плюс иметь в редакторах Кёнсу — заставит написать годную статью, которая потом может помочь.


	5. Заметка пятая.

— Вы можете ответить на пару моих вопросов для статьи? Может, мне подождать, пока тренировка закончится? — сразу приступает к делу Чанёль.

Ли окидывает взглядом поле. Он кивает головой и приглашает сесть на трибуну.

— Сразу говорю: Сону был хорошим парнем, и на провокационные вопросы я отвечать не буду.

— Да, да, конечно. Расскажите, каким он был. Как ладил с вами, с командой. Какое самое первое воспоминание у вас о нем.

Тренер тяжко вздыхает и потирает подбородок.

— Сону не производил впечатление сильного игрока. Но после первого отбитого на моих глазах мяча я подумал, что этот парень может много достичь. Он многие мячи мог вывести в аут. В настоящих играх Чон сделал больше ста хоумранов, и это если считать те, когда пришел я. Мне жалко, что такой игрок теперь не с нами.

Пак присвистывает, он-то считает только страйк-ауты Бёна, до остальных ему нет дела.

— Общаться с Чоном было просто, — продолжает Ли. — Хороший, открытый парень. Всегда был готов оказать помощь, любил новичков, часто угощал нас обедом.

— О, он мог позволить угостить себе всю команду, — удивляется Чанёль, беря этот факт на вооружение.

— Не совсем всю, но большую часть, — уточняет тренер. — У Сону было много друзей, что неудивительно.

— Вдвойне обидно, что мы его больше не увидим. — Пак хлопает Ли по плечу. — Может, с кем-то он больше общался?

— С Юк Чжигуком они ходили вместе, как парочка.

Ли машет в сторону поля. За мячом бежит номер 89 — Юк Чжигук, бэттер, поссорившийся с Бэкхёном. Пытаясь скрыть проскользнувшее разочарование, Чанёль спешит задать следующий вопрос. Ведь не может же быть так, что друг убил друга ради подставы? Хотя Юк мог поссориться с Чоном, случайно убить, а потом догадаться переложить вину на Бэкхёна, кто знает. Связь Юка с убийством становится немного толще.

— Но я давно его не видел в Лиге, хотя почти всегда смотрю матчи, пусть даже и трансляции. Кажется, последняя игра, что я смотрел со Львами, была против Орлов Ханхвы.

— О да, если бы Юк не стал качать права, у нас был бы шанс. — Тренер вдаряет кулаком по сиденью, пугая Чанёля.

— Эм, а где в этом сезоне был Чон, почему не играл? — напоминает Пак, запоминая, что эта игра — болезненная тема.

Ли запинается и неуверенно складывает ладони в замок.

— Я не знаю почему, но он в последнее время сдал. Я дал парню время подумать, не исключая из команды.

— Значит, несчастье случилось во время отпуска? — взволнованно уточняет Чанёль. — Как вы пережили новость? Может, думали, что если бы не дали ему выходной, то все бы обошлось?

— Я был в отеле, когда мне позвонили из полиции, — говорит тренер, потирая кончик носа. — Сначала мне показалось, что это глупая шутка, но на опознании все было реально.

_Тренер рассказал все то, что принято говорить об умершем. Ничего полезного он мне не сказал, если не считать того, что Чон был в отпуске. Если бы я знал, как повернуть разговор в сторону его проблем, или хотя бы спровоцировать Ли._

Пак незаметно черкает в блокноте пару фраз.

— Наверное, вы очень сильно хотите посмотреть в глаза убийце и спросить у него почему, — говорит Чанёль. — Смотреть на труп знакомого человека, я думаю, непросто.

— Да чтобы этот говнюк сдох в тюряге! — заявляет Ли, ударяя кулаком по сиденью.

Чанёль отодвигается, чтобы в следующий раз не быть задетым. Бедное сиденье, но, видимо, тренер так выпускает пар.

— Вы про Бён Бэкхёна? — спрашивает он, скашивая глаза на мужчину и при этом пытаясь что-то записать.

_Ли взбесился только от упоминания убийцы, а после озвучивания имени совсем стал плох. Глаза сощурил так, что я почти не видел белков. Это нелюбовь к конкретному игроку или виновнику случившегося?_

— А про кого же еще, — продолжает злиться тренер. — Его давно надо было выгнать из Лиги, но нет, они дотерпели, пока его характер даст о себе знать. Ох, что-то сердце прихватило.

Ли потирает грудь и строго смотрит на Пака.

— Закончим на этом. К команде лучше не подходить, они еще не пришли в себя, — говорит тренер. — Особенно к Юку, он все еще не в себе.

Согласившись, что ему достаточно слов тренера, Чанёль делает вид, что уходит, а сам притаивается за трибунами. Ли сразу оживает и отправляется ругать игроков. Тренерские методы такие банальные, что Пак не сдерживается и фыркает.

_Если бы я знал, что унижение команды все еще в моде, я бы не стал удивляться, почему многие успешные игроки начинают вести разгульный образ жизни. Нужно же хоть где-то не слышать воплей тренера._

Чанёль приглядывается к тренеру Ли, пытаясь понять, использует ли он рукоприкладство в воспитательных целях, может, если не для его нынешнего дела, так хоть материал для запасной статьи будет. А то вон он как сиденье стукнул, по всему ряду прошлась волна. Пак, конечно, преувеличивает, но такова его журналистская доля. «Жестокая диктатура в бейсбольных командах: правда или вымысел?» — хороший заголовок, Кёнсу бы понравилось.

Ли Джиук не выглядит человеком с больным сердцем. Он не старше пятидесяти пяти, достаточно высок, и в его руках еще чувствуется сила былого игрока. Чанёль про него ничего не помнит, а значит, в громких победах или поражениях не светился. Тренер кажется волевым и суровым человеком, который точно не будет делать поблажек в виде незапланированного отпуска в самый разгар сезона. Но как обычно, внешность может быть обманчива, и небольшое интервью это только подтвердило. Хотя сказать можно что угодно, поэтому Паку жизненно необходимо поболтать с Юк Чжигуком, тем более что ничего, что бы навело на невиновность Бэкхёна, Ли не сообщил.

Раз к команде его не пускают, то команда сама должна прийти к нему. Чанёль решает воспользоваться своим старым трюком — засесть в раздевалке. Способ еще ни разу его не подводил. Он легко находит раздевалку и поражается, как же мало надо мужчинам, чтобы все успело ими провонять. Духота невообразимая, ему приходится открыть окно под потолком и снять пальто. Без него он выглядит уже не так солидно, хорошо еще, что нашелся чистый свитер, а то пришлось бы надевать фанатскую футболку Орлов.

Прятаться в шкафчик Пак не считает хорошей идеей, поэтому присаживается в угол, который не видно со стороны входа. Хорошо бы сразу найти место Юк Чжигука, но Чанёль еще не настолько низко пал, чтобы рыться в чужих вещах. Соблазн велик, особенно в целях следствия. Правда, детектив Ким за такое по головке не погладит. Пак на месте долго не сидит, и начинает слоняться по раздевалке. Пальто валяется на лавке, он заглядывает в пустые шкафчики, скукотища. На полочках относительно чисто, даже жвачка не попадается. Чанёль даже заглядывает под лавки, просто так — тоже пусто. Случайно его взгляд цепляется за белую бумажку, которую он сразу же достает. Это визитка с адресом, но без названия.

У дверей слышится шум, и Пак машинально засовывает находку в карман джинс. До него доходит, что сейчас в помещение ввалится вся команда, в составе двадцати человек, наверняка вместе с тренером или менеджерами. Чанёль не хочет постигать анальную кару битой за проникновение в частную жизнь. Ругая себя за постоянное использование фокуса с раздевалкой, который пусть и всегда удавался, но вот с такими оговорками, Пак хватает сумку и успевает встать за открывающейся дверью. В прошлый раз он прятался в раздевалке Медведей, и именно в шкафчике, который провонял нестиранными носками. Ничему его печальный опыт не учит.

Мимо него проходят потные мужики, оставляя за собой незабываемый аромат. Они не переговариваются, и ведут себя достаточно тихо. Ли останавливается в дверях и дает всем полчаса на сборы и погрузку в автобус до отеля. Он выходит и закрывает за собой дверь. Чанёль оказывается раскрыт, но в первые секунды его никто не замечает. Возблагодарив всех богов, которых вспомнил, Пак шмыгает мимо игроков, ища номер 89. Не слыша возмущенных возгласов, он врезается в Юка, успевшего снять брюки, и тащит его к входу в душевые, где сейчас никого нет.

— Здравствуйте, Пак Чанёль, репортер, у меня к вам пара вопросов, отказ не принимается, — тараторит Пак, быстро показывая пресс карту и открывая блокнот.

У него почти валится из рук пальто, сумка падает с плеча, а спортсмен просто пылает от ярости.

— Никаких комментариев! — отрезает Юк. — Член нашей команды умер, а вы даже в раздевалку пробрались!

— А я не про Чон Сону хотел спросить, — отнекивается Чанёль. — Вас удалили с поля в игре против Hanhwa Eagles из-за спора с Бён Бэкхёном. Как вы считаете, могло ли это послужить поводом к совершению им убийства?

Пак мысленно просит прощения у своего любимца и ожидающе смотрит на бэттера. Юк задыхается от возмущения.

— Ничего про Бён Бэкхёна не знаю, — отрезает спортсмен.

— Но вам, наверное, обидно, что сначала он помешал вам заработать очки, а потом его начали подозревать в убийстве вашего друга.

— Вы на что намекаете? Что смерть Сону связана со мной?

— Нет, вы что, я ни на что не намекаю, я просто…

Юк размахивается и ударяет ближайший шкафчик. Остается приличная вмятина. Чанёль нервно сглатывает, ожидая, что сейчас ему прилетит кулак. Пак теряется под грозным взглядом Юка. Да никто, кроме Кёнсу, его никогда раньше не доводил до такой трясучки. Перекошенная рожа спортсмена заставляет забыть об иммунитете против скрытых маньяков.

— Я просто подумал, что Чон Сону все любили, и это такая потеря, что совершенно нормально винить первого подозреваемого, в общем, вот. — Чанёль поднимает руки в примиряющем жесте, чуть не уронив пальто.

— Да, я виню Бёна, но не смейте связывать эту смерть со мной, — говорит бэттер сквозь зубы.

— Разве вы не друзья? Тренер Ли сказал…

— Сказал, чтобы вы про него гадости не писали, — прерывает его Юк. — Нет, когда-то мы и правда дружили, но не в последнее время.

— Что у него за проблемы были, раз повлияли и на спорт, и на общение, — усиленно недоумевает Чанёль, изображая участие.

— Спросите у Бёна, — хмыкает спортсмен. — Уж он-то в курсе должен быть.

— Увы, он задержан, прессу к нему не пускают, — разводит руками Пак, про себя добавляя, что тот все равно ничего не знает.

Юка окликают, но он отмахивается, говоря, что сейчас прогонит журналиста. Чанёль решает действовать наобум, пусть и выдаст секретную информацию, но, может, узнает что-то полезное.

— Слушайте. — Он наклоняется к бэттеру и шепчет на пределе. — Я знаю, что полиция нашла все, кроме мотива. Может, дадите подсказку какую-нибудь, а я передам детективу.

Юк косится на него с сомнением. Обоснованным, но все равно Чанёлю немного обидно.

— Я виню Бёна не потому, что тот меня подставил на игре, — шепчет бэттер. — И мне не стыдно, что я сейчас раскрою его секрет, который может погубить его карьеру.

— Я весь во внимании, — говорит Пак и щелкает ручкой.

— Они с Сону употребляли марихуану. Не знаю, как Бён, но Чона я часто ловил. Каюсь, не смог его заставить бросить и пройти реабилитацию, а после совсем забил на него. Знаю, что вдвоем они зависали в одном клубе, и их диллер работает там барменом. Сону ширялся слишком часто и всегда был на мели. Вы даже две подсказки получили: общая тайна с Бён Бэкхёном и долги.

Чанёль посылает небу сигналы, что Бэкхён ему до конца жизни обязан, потому что не будь он его фанатом, обязательно бы выпустил скандальную статью. Юк находит имя и телефон — Чон оставлял, пытаясь соблазнить. Теперь у Пака есть другая зацепка, которая ведет в клуб. Может, диллер видел, что конкретно случилось.

Смывшись со стадиона под самым носом у тренера и так и не успев спросить у остальной команды про Чона, Чанёль возвращается в машину. Он кладет на второе сиденье пальто, сумку, записи и достает визитку. Ким Бёнсу, бармен, тот, кто толкал травку спортсменам. Пак вздыхает, откладывая телефон. Ему нужно придумать план, чтобы поговорить с диллером. И вот еще одна причина, почему он не выбрал криминальную или политическую журналистику — не приходится быть замешанным в криминале. Нет, проникновение в частную жизнь, сталкерство, взятки и другие вещи тоже незаконны, но не влекут за собой опасности для жизни. Хотя, если это просто один из диллеров в клубе, то вряд ли он будет являться большим авторитетом. Чанёль горит желанием помочь Бэкхёну, но не хочет вляпываться в наркотики. Если передать информацию о бармене полиции, то детектив Ким непременно выяснит причастность Бёна к травке. Если бы Пак просто ловил убийцу, то даже не стал бы думать. Но он — не полиция, ему нужно предоставить Киму доказательства непричастности Бэкхёна. Кто, если не работник клуба это подтвердит? А журналистские источники можно не раскрывать.

Чанёль набирает номер Ким Бёнсу и притворяется новым покупателем.


	6. Заметка шестая.

Чанёль набирает номер Ким Бёнсу и притворяется новым покупателем. Договорившись о встрече в клубе вечером, он заводит машину. Время еще есть, можно съездить в участок, проверить, как дела у детектива. Но для начала нужно купить нормальный кофе.

На пороге кабинета убойного отдела Пак появляется с двумя стаканами из кафе Минсока. Сонбэ настоял на очередной новинке, нагло лишив Чанёля его двойного капучино, и теперь он переживает, что детективу Киму не понравится. С невинным лицом ангелочка Пак присаживается на знакомое кресло и ставит стаканчик перед полицейским. Ким не обращает внимания на посетителя. Чанёль покашливает, изображая больного гриппом, но реакции никакой.

— Детектив Ким! — не выдерживает Пак.

— О, ты давно здесь? Отчеты затягивают, — оживает полицейский. — Кофе? Нормальный? Чую запах взятки.

— Почти остывшей взятки, — добавляет Чанёль. — Как дело продвигается?

— Замечательно, просто замечательно. Я нашел мотив и оформляю передачу в прокуратуру. — Ким отпивает из стаканчика. — Отличный кофе, передай баристе, что он мастер.

— Что? Как передаешь? Мы же договаривались!

Пак подается вперед, едва не роняя кофе.

— Тихо ты, — останавливает его детектив. — Я прошерстил интернет и нашел один забавный инцидент. Ты наверняка должен знать о нем — из-за Бёна проиграли Samsung Lions. И как ты знаешь, Чон был их игроком.

Ким пьет кофе, причмокивая от удовольствия, и не обращает внимания на ошарашенное лицо Чанёля.

— Что, думал, я не догадаюсь, потому что спорт не люблю? — дразнится детектив.

— С поля выгнали Юк Чжигука, а не Чон Сону, — находится Пак. — Неувязочка выходит.

— Отнюдь, Чон решил отомстить за товарища, но что-то пошло не так, и теперь он в морге с проломанным черепом.

— Хлипкая теория, адвокат в два счета ее разобьет на суде. — Чанёль вздыхает, понимая, что Бэкхён все еще в относительной безопасности.

— Я знаю, — повторяет вздох Ким. — Но прокурору хватило, теперь я хотя бы поймал направление, в котором можно рыть.

Мысленно Пак язвит, что уже сделал это, и радуется, что пока находится на шаг вперед. Понимая, что если вызовут Юка, то он повторит сказанное в раздевалке, Чанёль пытается понять, что он может сделать для защиты полишинелевской тайны Бэкхёна. Так выходит, что ничего, и вдобавок ко всему, Ким узнает контакты диллера. Или нет, если у Юка была единственная визитка, но тот может сказать, что тот работает в клубе. Паку придется опередить детектива, а уж дело с наркотиками пусть адвокат решает. Чанёль в первую очередь обещал вытащить Бэкхёна.

— Я вечером принесу информацию, которая докажет, что Бён непричастен, — обещает Пак и встает.

— Не перенапрягайся, наш уговор еще в силе, — отмахивается Ким. — Мне еще нужно для прокурора подготовить кучу вещей, ты успеешь.

Не прощаясь, Чанёль уходит. До вечера куча времени, и он бы предпочел поспать лишний часик, но после разговора с Ким Бёнсу, возможно, совсем времени не будет, а сдавать статью надо. Засев в кофейне Минсока и оставив там приличную сумму на радость другу, Пак убивает около шести часов. Редактор в восторге, что статья приходит раньше обычного, а у Чанёля гадостное ощущение, что он налил слишком много воды и ничего полезного не сообщил. На все вздохи и попытки отозвать текст обратно на переправку, Кёнсу отмахивается, говоря, что все замечательно.

Время убито, список вопросов составлен, Пак готов встретиться с диллером. Перед тем, как войти в клуб, он курит. У него нет плана, как вытащить из Ким Бёнсу информацию, не спугнув его. Чанёль молится, чтобы его умение импровизировать и в этот раз не подвело. Пройдя толпу в гардеробе, он едва не задыхается из-за накуренности. На танцполе повсюду бешенные лазеры, поэтому Чанёль перетекает в более спокойное место — бар. Он снимает очки и садится на высокий стул.

— Что заказывать будете? — Подходит субтильный бармен миловидной внешности.

Понятно, что в таком месте лицо имеет важное значение, но уж больно по-гейски выглядит этот Ким Бёнсу, если это действительно он и бейдж не обманывает.

— Чай, кофе и потанцевать, — говорит Пак пароль.

— К сожалению, у нас только пиво, соджу и полежать.

Ким запускает руку в карман, видимо, ожидая, что ему сейчас передадут деньги за дозу, но Чанёль вместо этого включает брошку и задает вопрос:

— Что вы знаете о Бён Бэкхёне и Чон Сону?

Бармен меняется в лице и подозрительно смотрит на Пака.

— Впервые слышу.

— Вряд ли, я говорил по телефону, что от Чона. Не бойтесь, наш разговор останется между нами. Просто скажите, если вы знаете что-то про убийство около вашего черного входа. Была ли у Бёна возможность…

Чанёль не успевает спросить. Ким срывается с места, сбивая напарницу, и бросается в дверь для персонала. Пак чертыхается — он не готов к погоне. Перепрыгнув барную стойку, Чанёль бежит за Кимом. В первый момент он зажмуривается из-за яркого света на территории персонала. Разжать веки не получается, Пак сжимается, наклонив голову, и прет наощупь. Дело принимает опасный оборот, не поговорив с диллером, можно даже не пытаться что-то впарить детективу Киму. А как поговорить, если тот сбежал. Чанёлю кричат, что ему нельзя здесь находиться. С кем-то столкнувшись, что-то уронив, Пак чуть-чуть приоткрывает глаза и бежит дальше. В конце коридора чей-то силуэт стремительно исчезает за поворотом. Кому как не бармену может принадлежать расплывчатый образ. Чанёль прибавляет скорость, пользуясь преимуществом длинных ног, и едва вписывается в поворот. Там оказывается пресловутый черный ход, и Пак вылетает на улицу, как был, без пальто. С одной стороны тупик, а с другой целенаправленно светят фары машины. Ким стоит с поднятыми руками. Свет слепит Чанёля, но и так понятно, что бармен никуда не денется. Пак вздыхает и упирается руками в бедра. Ноги подрагивают из-за нервов. Свет доставляет неудобство, и он закрывает глаза.

— Ну и проблемный ты парень, Пак Чанёль, — слышит он знакомый голос.

— Детектив Ким?

— А кто же ещё.

— Легавые суки, — шипит диллер.

— Ты мне еще поругайся, повешу сопротивление при аресте. Пак, ты чего голый?

— Важнее, что ты тут делаешь. — Чанёль немного успокаивается и приставляет руку козырьком, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее.

Ким застегивает наручники за спиной беглеца и открывает дверь машины.

— Я с Юком говорил, приехал сюда, чтобы допросить человека, а тут ты. Вот я и решил, что ты быстрее достанешь информацию, потому что гражданский.

— Он удрал, когда я спросил, — жалуется Пак. — Пришлось бежать.

— Поехали в участок, герой.

Чанёль возвращается через черный ход в клуб и забирает вещи. После яркого света у него начинает болеть голова, в затылке что-то постукивает, хочется упасть и не вставать. Сцепив зубы, он выходит на улицу, где темно, относительно тихо, а в машине ждет Ким Чондэ. Усевшись на пассажирское сидение впереди, Пак спрашивает у детектива:

— Мне нельзя присутствовать на допросе?

— Нельзя, — кивает Ким. — Но сегодня можно, потому что по протоколу я должен допрашивать его завтра.

— Вау, меня легализовали, — вяло удивляется Чанёль.

Он прикрывает глаза и пытается откинуться на подголовник, но сиденье низковато для его роста.

— Тебя успели побить? — ухмыляется полицейский, заводя машину.

— Нет, почему такой вывод?

— Выглядишь больным.

— Это пустяки, бывает. Глаза чувствительные. Но никто меня не бил, ясно?

Ким, кажется, не верит. Пак изображает вселенскую обиду и пытается отключиться. В голове запоздало появляется мысль, что детектив наверняка догадался, что Чанёль тоже знает про зависимость Бэкхёна, потому что первым общался с Юком. И, как обычно, Пак собирается выкручиваться по мере озвучивания проблем. В крайнем случае, прикроется Кёнсу, сказав, что редактор запретил разбалтывать эксклюзивный материал.

Вопреки ожиданиям, вечерний полицейский участок все так же похож на улей, как и днем. Хотя в кабинете убойного отдела всего двое детективов. Ким указывает Чанёлю на знакомый стул и уводит оформлять диллера. В кабинете приглушенный свет, полицейские работают с включенными настольными лампами, и для Пака это просто идеально. Он складывает руки на столе и кладет на них голову. Мимо проносится мысль, что можно быстро залезть в компьютер Кима, пока никто не видит, и посмотреть рабочие файлы. Идея глупая, даже для него, тем более неизвестно, сколько детектив будет отсутствовать, или вдруг вернется напарник. Чанёль не помнит, видел ли Кима в чьей-либо компании, но у всех должны быть напарники.

Детектив возвращается не очень быстро. Он роется в ящике и ставит перед Паком глазные капли. Чанёль не сразу понимает, к чему это, а после осознания ему становится стыдно. Он тут думал закон нарушить, а Ким придал значение его оправданию и решил позаботиться.

— Спасибо, — смущается Пак и неловко закапывает витамины.

— Не за что.

— Повезло твоему напарнику, ты заботливый. Хотя язва.

— А нет его у меня, — вздыхает детектив Ким.

Чанёль возвращает флакончик.

— Не выдержал твоих шуточек? — не удерживается от подкола Пак.

— Отнюдь, — фыркает Ким. — Перевелся в другой участок, где криминала поменьше. И заодно в другой отдел.

— А нового?

— Не успели. Если я быстро нынешнее дело закончу, то меня повысят до начальника группы — тогда посмотрим.

Чанёлю совсем немного становится совестно, что он невольно мешает карьерному росту полицейского. Это на первый взгляд тот колючий и противный, а так вполне веселый. Раздражённость можно списать на расследование крупного дела.

Полицейские уходят домой и советуют Киму долго не задерживаться. Они настороженно смотрят на Пака, пока тот машет им с широкой улыбкой.

— Сейчас еще пять минут, и можно допрашивать, — говорит детектив.

— А они случаем с Бэкхёном не соседи? — спохватывается Чанёль.

— Нет, я же не дурак. А вот ты да.

— Почему это? — возмущается Пак.

— Скрыл от меня факт наркоманства Бёна и думал, что я не догадаюсь? — прищуривается Ким.

— Так я не знал, — разводит руками Чанёль.

— Ты же фанатик, — удивляется Ким. — К тому же ещё журналюга.

— Но в личную жизнь не лезу.

В комнату стучится молоденький офицер, приглашая детектива в допросную. Начальство все ушло, можно творить, что душе угодно.

— Все-таки никак не пойму, почему ты разрешил мне присутствовать, — спрашивает Пак. — Информацию я тебе не принес, про этого бармена ты и сам узнал.

— Зато помог поймать, — отвечает Чондэ. — Я спокойно сидел в машине, ждал вас, или хотя бы тебя, не тратил свою энергию.

— Ты просто изверг.

В комнате их ждет беглец. Ким Бёнсу растрепан, и его потряхивает. Детектив Ким расслабленно садится напротив него и складывает руки на груди. Чанёль повторяет позу, но чувствует себя достаточно глупо. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы положить лодыжку на колено и поместиться под столом, потом тут же вытянуть ноги, и еще тысяча телодвижений. В конце концов он усаживается, наклоняясь вплотную к диллеру и поставив локти на стол.

— Начнем, пожалуй, — говорит Чондэ. — Вы работали позавчера ночью в клубе?

— Я хочу адвоката, — заявляет Бёнсу.

— Без проблем, только завтра, — кивает Ким. — Так работали?

— Я же сказал, что мне нужен адвокат.

— А я не записываю этот разговор, — лыбится полицейский. — К тому же, обвинять я тебя буду в сопротивлении полиции, а сейчас мне нужны свидетельские показания по делу Чон Сону.

— Вы не за колесами? — удивляется бармен, чем выдает себя с потрохами.

— Боже упаси, я из убойного, а не из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, — ухмыляется Чондэ. — Мне их проблемы не нужны, считай, что я ничего не слышал.

Чанёль недоуменно смотрит на детектива. Что происходит? Сделка с преступником?

— Эй, разве это законно? — шепчет Пак.

— Все нормально, так задумано, — отвечает Ким. — Я даже не записываю. Все равно его свидетельские показания не зачтутся, ты только погляди — он же под кайфом.

Приглядевшись, можно заметить расширенные зрачки Бёнсу и подрагивающие руки.

— То есть к делу не пришьешь? Точно? — Чанёль видит большую удачу в том, что официально нигде не будет фигурировать пристрастие Бэкхёна.

— Ты чего такой озабоченный? Боишься за кумира?

Пак не находит, что возразить, и Чондэ поворачивается к диллеру.

— Позавчера ночью вы видели в клубе Чон Сону и Бён Бэкхёна?

— Ну да, толкал им дурь, — неохотно соглашается Бёнсу.

— Им двоим? — уточняет детектив, поглядывая на ерзающего Чанёля.

— Конечно, если они вдвоем, то обязательно берут. Так Чон в одиночку мог просто бухать.

— Хорошо, вы помните тот вечер? Было ли что-то странное в их поведении?

— Было кое-что. Помню, приносил в другую вип-комнату заказ, а Чон вылетел в коридор и побежал к черному ходу. Я не успел его остановить, потому что спортсмен под кайфом, творящий невесть что, нам не нужен.

— Замечательно. Не можете припомнить, где был Бён? — кивает Ким.

— В комнате, валялся почти в отключке, — заявляет диллер.

— Превосходно. Больше вы их не видели?

Бармен подается вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ним и детективом, сидящим в первоначальной позе.

— Послушайте, я случайно сбил Бёна, даже не заметил, как он под кайфом вышел из комнаты.

Ким и Пак переглядываются. Вот настоящие показания.

— Так, а тут поподробнее.

— Он упал, кажется, руку ушиб, — тараторит Бёнсу. — Грозился устроить мне веселую жизнь. Когда ушастый спросил про Бёна и Чона, я запаниковал. Еще маленькую дозу принял, чтобы не так противно было обслуживать эти рыла. У меня же мало того, что травка, так Бён мог перевесить на меня это убийство. Я не хотел убегать, как-то само вышло.

Детектив пристально смотрит на Чанёля.

— Я ничего не знаю, Бэкхён ничего не помнит, — отрицает все Пак. — Он, правда, не говорил, что столкнулся с ним. Я ему поверил.

— Ты и преступнику этому готов поверить, — хмыкает Чондэ.

— Я знаю такой тип людей, как Бён, — влезает Бёнсу. — Если бы он на самом деле убил, это было бы видно сразу. Вам даже не пришлось бы глубоко копать, чтобы засадить его. Такие люди обычно кричат о том, что они сделали.

— Это точно, — подтверждает Чанёль.

— Но неразумно. Кричать о том, что убил человека…

— Фигурально, — поправляется Пак. — Ходил бы надутым индюком, у него же «тайна».

— В точку. Был бы уверен, что его никогда не поймают, — подтверждает диллер.

Ким переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Значит, сначала на улицу вышел Чон, потом через какое-то время сам Бён. Вопрос в том, через какое?

— Не знаю, правда. Но Бёна быстро штырит и так же быстро отпускает. Не дольше пяти-десяти минут.

— Ладно, что вы делали после того, как столкнулись с Бёном? — уточняет детектив.

— Ушел в бар. — Бёнсу аж передергивает. — И получил выговор от администратора, всю ночь проторчал за стойкой.

— Чон еще кого-нибудь когда-нибудь приводил? — спрашивает Ким.

— Нет, — машет головой бармен.

— А вот еще вопрос: сколько времени длится невменяемость? — подает голос Чанёль.

— У меня легкая трава, долго не штырит. Знаменитостям нравится.

Пак оборачивается к детективу и пожимает плечами. Что еще можно узнать у Бёнсу, он не знает, все нужное уже выяснили. Дежурный отводит диллера в камеру, а Ким возвращается в кабинет. Чанёль останавливается на пороге, не уверенный, что он может продолжать доставать детектива. Он немного приврал по поводу своей осведомленности, потому что обещал Бёну. А Ким ему в принципе никто, но после глазных капель Пак не может не почувствовать симпатию к детективу. А где симпатия, там сочувствие, и так далее.

— У тебя еще завтра есть день, иди отоспись, — говорит Чондэ, не отрываясь от компьютера.

— Я даже не знаю, куда дальше двигаться, — сознается Пак.

— А кто хвастался, что он лучше всех знает Бёна? — язвит Ким.

— Ну, я, — признает Чанёль.

— Так работай. — Детектив трет глаза и сжимает переносицу. — Я тоже постараюсь приложить все усилия.

— Ты что, уже не веришь в виновность Бэкхёна? — удивляется Пак.

— Нет, я готовлю достоверный отчет. Но тому, что у меня есть, не хватает достаточного обоснования.

— Наперегонки? — ухмыляется Чанёль.

— Именно, — кивает Чондэ. — Кстати, не скажешь адрес того кафе, где ты кофе взял? Хочу лично сказать баристе, что он бог. Я еще ни разу не пробовал такой нежный и мягкий кофе.

Пак зависает на секунду, борясь с двойственным ощущением ревности и радости. Ревность, потому что Минсока не хочется показывать, а радость — потому что это отличный шанс подлизаться к детективу. Поборов в себе жадность, Чанёль говорит название. Попрощавшись, он спешит домой, в постельку. А еще заводит себе будильник на раннее утро. Уж расписание Орлов он расскажет в любое время дня и ночи. Ему и пропуск не нужен — О Сехун пока еще живет в гостинице. Уж если лучший друг Бёна не сможет помочь найти оправдание, то Пак просто не знает, где искать ещё.


	7. Заметка седьмая.

Чанёль с утра пораньше приезжает в гостиницу, где временно живет О Сехун. Этот парень не купил квартиру в Сеуле, в отличие от Бэкхёна. Пак сидит в холле, закрывшись газетой с дырками для глаз.

О появляется с неожиданной стороны — с лестницы, а не от лифтов. Это практически другой конец холла. У Сехуна на плече объемная спортивная сумка, а в руках стаканчик с кофе из бара отеля. Пока спортсмен лениво проходит до дверей, Чанёль успевает до него добежать.

— Подождите! Здравствуйте! Можно парочку вопросов задать? — останавливает его Пак.

О оборачивается и раздраженно разглядывает Чанёля. Он как будто бы его узнает и немного расслабляется.

— Журналист, пишущий дрочибельные статьи о Бэке? — ухмыляется Сехун.

— Э, что? — недопонимает Пак, настроившийся совсем на другое.

— Бэкхёну очень нравятся ваши статьи, я про это сказал.

— Э, ладно, — прокашливается Чанёль, решивший, что подтекст ему чудится. — Могу я о нем спросить?

— Спросить можете, — скалится О. — Но очернять его я не буду.

— Просто то, что мне нужно! — радуется Пак. — Присядем? Поудобнее будет.

Кэтчер кивает. Чанёль показывает на кресла в лобби, помогает разместить сумку, достает блокнот с ручкой и прокручивает ее между пальцев.

_Холодная уверенность О Сехуна пугала. Он выглядел неприступным, как будто заранее приготовился к обороне. Это он так друга защищать собрался или имидж команды? Впрочем, не важно, потому что его спокойствие постепенно начало перетекать ко мне._

— Вы знали о, скажем так, хобби Бёна, которым он занимался вместе с Чоном? — спрашивает Пак о травке.

— Как узнал — сразу в рожу дал. Больше он не повторял, — хмуро отвечает О.

— Так вот в чем дело, — Чанёль вспоминает старые слухи. — Вы знали о том, что Бён опять пойдет в тот клуб с Чоном.

— Нет, я надеялся, что смог тогда доходчиво ему все объяснить, — морщится кэтчет, потирая бровь. — Я сразу понял, с чем связано это дело, когда увидел новости.

— У Бэкхёна с Чоном были ссоры? Может быть, они не смогли прийти к общему решению, потому что Бён внял вашим словам? — уточняет Пак, заведомо зная, что дело было совсем не в этом.

Сехун фыркает.

— Чтобы хён с кем-то пытался найти компромисс? Вы же чуть ли не сталкерите его, знаете же, какой у него характер. Хотя Чон мог прицепиться и не отлипать. Тогда бы у Бэка бомбануло, но убивать — это слишком даже для него.

_Задорная улыбка превратила О в мальчишку. Где-то в глубине памяти я вспомнил, что он младше меня, и мне стало немного неуютно. И постоянное тыканье мне в увлеченность Бэкхёном не добавляло спокойствия. Если все это видят, значит, и Бэк тоже? Стыдно-то как._

— Я, — запинается Чанёль, — что, правда так заметно мое увлечение Бёном? — срывается он с официального тона. — Нет, честно, я страюсь прятать, конспирируюсь, а тут каждый встречный меня этим попрекает.

— Я просто передаю слова Бэка, — открещивается О. — Это он что-то выдумал себе.

— Ну ясно все с ним, — хмурится Пак, щелкая ручкой. — У тебя нет никаких мыслей по всей этой ситуации?

Кэтчер пожимает плечами.

— Мафия, — предполагает он.

— В смысле мафия? У Чона были проблемы криминального характера? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Слухи же ходят, что у него проблемы были. Это так, предположение.

— Опять тупик, — вздыхает Пак.

— Расследуешь вместо полиции? — спрашивает О.

— Наперегонки, — повторный вздох. — Кто быстрее: Ким найдет мотив, или я найду улики, доказывающие невиновность Бэкхёна.

— Узнать бы, что он сам помнит, — говорит Сехун. — Просто странно, что до сих пор не вылезло в СМИ про травку.

— Так у него адвокат сущий дьявол — Кан Чихо, — поясняет Чанёль. — К тому же, Бэкхён все равно ничего не помнит.

Кэтчер аж присвистывает.

— Ты с ним уже говорил что ли? Журналистов стали пускать к заключенным?

— Сам знаешь, что я в фаворе, — улыбается Пак. — Но он был не в состоянии тогда, поэтому нет смысла спрашивать.

— А ты попробуй еще раз, — советует Сехун. — Я иногда наблюдал его отходняки, только тогда не знал, почему у него заторможенность какая-то присутствует. Хён может что-то вспомнить, если подсказать какие-то детали.

— Боюсь, детектив меня прибьет, если я еще раз попрошу о встрече, — качает головой Чанёль.

— А если спрашивать у Львов? Хотя опасно, но вдруг кто-то сильно зол на Чона, что с радостью все расскажут?

— Почему они должны быть злы на Чона? — недоумевает Пак.

— Ну как, я слышал, что он забивал большой и толстый на расписание, не приходил на тренировки, в коммерческой деятельности не участвовал и прочее. Особенно в последний месяц.

— Странно. — Чанёль прокручивает в пальцах ручку.

Если верить тренеру Ли, то у Чон Сону был отпуск. Но это никак не вяжется со словами кэтчера. Ли никого не предупредил, когда дал игроку отдохнуть, или тренер соврал по поводу отпуска Чона? И почему Ли настаивал, чтобы Пак не подходил к Юку? Наверняка из-за наркотиков, но вдруг есть еще один повод — прикрыть вранье про отпуск. Хотя может оказаться, что тренер соврал ради положительного имиджа.

— Значит, Чоном были недовольны.

— Так я слышал, да.

Чанёль прокручивает ручку между пальцев. Кэтчер нетерпеливо стучит по подлокотнику, и Пак понимает, что пора сворачивать разговор. Он протягивает свою визитку, прося позвонить, если вдруг О что-то вспомнит или узнает случайно. Взяв контакты спортсмена, чтобы можно было что-нибудь уточнить, Чанёль прощается. В голове путаница, да еще спать с непривычки хочется. Поэтому ему нужно заехать к Минсоку, чтобы расправиться сразу с двумя напастями.

Чанёль распахивает дверь родного кафе и встает как вкопанный. За его столиком сидит детектив Ким, а рядом с ним вьется Минсок. Они выглядят как гейская парочка, зашедшая в кафешку отдохнуть. На самом деле гейская, а не как обычно бывает в дружной мужской компании.

— Я что-то не понял, — возмущается Пак, подлетая к ним. — Это мой столик.

— О, привет, бери стул и присаживайся, — машет старший Ким, едва обратив на него внимание.

— Ничего себе!

Детектив ухмыляется в чашку и хитро щурит глаза. Чанёль как чувствовал, что не стоило ему рассказывать про кафе. Ладно бы Ким просто сидел за столиком, так нет, Минсок его усадил за персональный стол Пака. Чанёль закатывает глаза и случайно обращает внимание на доску с меню. Под надписью «новинки» находится одно очень знакомое название.

— «Удар при подаче»? Хён, ты серьезно? — еще больше возмущается Пак. — В прошлый раз забраковали же.

— Чанёль, я точно не виноват, что ты не выспался, — хмыкает Минсок. — Сейчас Минчжи принесет тебе стронг эспрессо, и ты проснешься.

— Не надо мне ничего.

Пак все же подтаскивает стул к увлеченным собой собеседникам. Те продолжают трещать про кофе.

— Ладно, я понял, что вы спелись, — влезает Чанёль. — Детектив, я хотел…

— Не лезь к Чондэ, он не на работе, — заступается за полицейского Минсок.

— Ах, он уже Чондэ. А я месяца три подкатывал.

— Хён, не обижай журналюгу, он и так болезный и неадекватный, — просит детектив Ким.

— Ах, уже хён?!

— Чанёль, прекрати, не пугай мне гостей.

— Да тут и нет никого!

— Ты виноват, — разводит руками Минсок, будто бы до его появления не было свободных столиков.

Позднее утро — спешащие на работу уже прошли, а опаздывающие еще не начали опаздывать. В зале перекати-поле, и Чанёль точно никому не мешает. Зато столик нужно было занять именно его.

— Ладно, чего хотел, — спрашивает детектив.

— Спасибо, что смилостивились, — язвит Пак. — Дай с Бёном еще раз поговорить, — ляпает он, не подумав.

На самом деле он хотел поговорить с Минсоком наедине, но вырвалось лишнее. Чанёль даже достает блокнотик и потряхивает им, намекая, что характеристику полиции он все еще может подпортить.

— Нечего мне тут угрожать, — фыркает Ким. — Ну поговори, только ничего это не даст, я уже пытался.

— Ты забываешь, кто я, — кривится Пак.

— Ага, его бешеный фанат, — смеется в открытую детектив. — Ты что думал, мы тут просто так болтаем? У меня на тебя уже целое досье есть, теперь не запугаешь.

Минсок невинно хлопает глазками, будто он тут ни при чем.

— А без меня ты бы не знал, где подают лучший кофе, — парирует Чанёль.

— Кто спорит, — соглашается Чондэ. — Не смотри на меня так, пущу я тебя к Бёну, только в допросной больше не получится.

— И как же теперь?

— Помнишь, что ты в первый раз предложил? Все еще хочешь в камере посидеть?

— О круть, — тут же оттаивает Пак. — Я дольше пяти минут никогда не задерживался, хоть оценю все прелести.

— Я уже говорил, что он неадекватный? — уточняет детектив.

Ким сажает Чанёля в свою машину в наручниках. Довольны оба: полицейский хоть как-то поиздевался, а Паку просто весело. Минсок картинно утирает невидимую слезу и машет им платочком, не понятно кого провожая и по кому «плача». Паку хочется верить, что не по детективу.

В участке встречающиеся полицейские ухмыляются при виде довольного Кима и не менее довольного Чанёля. Он не снимает черные очки, чтобы выглядеть круче, и идет с гордо поднятой головой, потряхивая руками в наручниках. Боковым зрением Пак видит Ким Чонина, набирающего какой-то номер на телефоне. Через некоторое время у него в кармане начинает пищать мобильный: это рингтон редактора. Мысленно Чанёль извиняется перед Кёнсу.

Ким заставляет его избавиться от всех вещей в карманах, хорошо хоть пальто не отнимает. У Пака отбирают сумку, очки, ему приходится щуриться из-за света и бороться с подозрением, что Чондэ сейчас полезет в его блокнот. Пока при нем описывают сданные вещи, в приемку просачивается Ким Чонин и шепчет что-то другому Киму.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — восклицает Чондэ, переводя взгляд с Чанёля на Чонина. — Обойдетесь. Два часика посидит, подумает о своем поведении, и выпущу.

Чонин пожимает плечами и уходит. Пак зажмуривается, прося небо даровать Кёнсу хорошее настроение, когда они будут разговаривать в следующий раз.

— Простите моего редактора, это он попросил, — извиняется он перед Чондэ.

— Что ты ему сделал? — смеется Ким, разворачивая Чанёля в сторону камер.

— Нервы убиваю, — вздыхает Пак.

— А, ну понятно. Я еще удивился, зачем тебя на пятнадцать суток закрывать.

— На пятнадцать?!

— Не веришь — потом спроси у шоколадного мальчика.

Полицейский открывает дверь камеры и впихивает туда Чанёля. Он снимает с него наручники и закрывает дверь, прокручивая ключи на пальце. Гаденько улыбающийся Ким так и напрашивается на оскорбление. Но памятуя просьбу До, Пак сдерживается.

Чондэ уходит, открывая вид на камеру напротив. Там сидит Бён Бэкхён с таким лицом, будто бы ему только что сообщили о смерти любимой бабушки, которая не указала его в завещании.

— Привет, — радостно машет Чанёль, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

— И за что тебя сюда? — хмуро спрашивает Бён.

— С тобой поболтать пришел.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза.

— Не обязательно было идти на жертвы.

— Да какие жертвы? Я Чондэ попросил, он с радостью посадил. У меня все схвачено.

— Ах, он уже Чондэ.

Пак затыкается, стараясь припомнить, когда это он стал называть детектива по имени. Скорее всего, после доброго жеста с глазными каплями. Чанёль пару раз бьется о решетчатую дверь и заискивающе улыбается Бэкхёну.

— А я с О Сехуном говорил.

— Он что-то дельное подсказал? — хмыкает Бён.

Он пересаживается поближе к проходу и подкладывает под себя ногу.

— Нет, но упомянул, что ты дрочишь на мои статьи, — ухмыляется Пак.

— Убью мелкого! — взрывается Бэкхён и бьет стенку.

Чанёль хихикает. Подтекст в словах Сехуна ему не мерещился, а Бён только что себя спалил.

— Тише, мы все-таки в полицейском участке.

— Чего хотел? — хмурится Бэкхён. — Все, что мог, я уже вспомнил.

Пак хочет достать ручку, но запоздало вспоминает, что при нем ничего нет.

— У меня нет ни малейшей зацепки, которая могла бы тебя вытащить. Только слова диллера Чона, но они не засчитаются на суде. Тем более, что по рассказу это был очень мутный вечер.

— Да я уже даже на тюрьму согласен, лишь бы отсюда выбраться, — ёжится Бён.

— Не понял.

— В камере рядом с тобой сидит какой-то мудак, — понижает голос Бэкхён. — И до тебя один сальный тип сидел. Они на меня как-то странно пялятся, боюсь, что участвую в их сексуальных фантазиях.

Бён нервно хмыкает. Справа от Чанёля раздается свист и матерное упоминание Бэка в неприличной позе.

— Ну вот, о чем я и говорил.


	8. Заметка восьмая.

Бён нервно хмыкает. Справа от Чанёля раздается свист и матерное упоминание Бэка в неприличной позе.

— Ну вот, о чем я и говорил.

Пак повторяет нервный хмык Бэкхёна. Бёну неприятны такие комментарии о себе. Хотя кому они будут приятны. Но в любом случае, если вдруг Чанёль наберется храбрости и попробует сделать намек на более углубленную симпатию, нежели просто как фаната, то наверняка будет обсмеян и послан далеко и надолго.

— Тогда в тюрьму тоже не надо, тут тебя хотя бы стены защищают, — выдает Чанёль.

— Так вытаскивай меня скорее.

— Да, точно, — прокашливается Пак.

Память услужливо подбрасывает ночной разговор с Ким Бёнсу и накладывает сверху предыдущий рассказ Бэкхёна. Посидев пару секунд в прострации, Чанёль начинает уточнять.

— У тебя рука не болит? Ну или болела после той ночи?

— Знаешь, да. У меня синяк даже остался, хорошо, что на левой, — кивает Бён. — Это как-то относится к делу?

— Диллер утверждает, что сбил тебя перед тем, как ты ушел через черный ход, — поясняет Чанёль. — Ты его еще запугал.

— Странно, не помню, — морщится Бэкхён, потирая левую руку.

— По идее, это должно было быть после той смс от Чона. Ты сам говорил, что не сразу на улицу вышел.

— Возможно, но как мне это поможет?

— Просто постарайся вспомнить этот момент и двигаться назад во времени.

— Да как я это сделаю, если в голове туман?!

— Уж постарайся. Или хочешь, чтобы тебя в тюрьме сделали мальчиком для утех? — давит на больное Пак.

— Меня скорее прирежут фанаты других команд.

— Не отвлекайся, вспоминай давай.

— А почему мы вообще с конца начали, даже с середины, — возмущается Бэкхён. — Это как-то неправильно, нужно все последовательно вспоминать, тогда бы я… О! Работает.

Чанёль подается вперед и впечатывается в решетку в ожидании новых подробностей.

— Я вспомнил, как мне пришла смс, — обламывает его Бён.

— Про сообщение мы и так знаем, — стонет Пак.

— А то, что я подумал, мы не знаем, — ухмыляется Бэкхён.

— И что ты подумал?

— Что Сону офигел в край, прося меня выйти, когда мы оба не в том состоянии. Я еще подумал, что у него появились проблемы из-за звонка.

— Какого звонка? — безрадостно уточняет Чанёль, повиснув на решетке.

— Ему в середине вечера позвонили, — отмахивается Бён.

Пак замирает и переглядывается со спортсменом, до которого тоже не дошло, что он только что сказал.

— Значит, Чон вышел из комнаты не просто так, а потому что ему позвонили? — спрашивает Чанёль, едва не срываясь, чтобы заорать то ли от радости, то ли от раздражения. Вот она — зацепка.

— Сейчас я припоминаю, что мне показалось, будто в комнате включили вибратор, а это на самом деле был вибровызов, — растерянно оправдывается Бэкхён.

— Вибратор?

— Массажер для шеи, — поправляется Бён.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ему мог звонить убийца?

— Теперь понимаю.

— Так чего раньше не вспомнил?!

— Укуренный был, извини.

Чанёль зажмуривается и сжимает кулаки. Теперь надо найти этот номер его владельца. И почему Чондэ не заметил входящий вызов около момента смерти?

— Зачем ты вообще в клуб поперся. Сехун сказал, что врезал тебе, чтобы ты больше не повторял, — стонет Пак.

— Так я и не собирался, — пожимает Бён плечами. — Само как-то получилось, честно.

Они встречаются глазами, и у Чанёля в голове проносится нецензурная мысль. С такой мордашкой немудрено, что соседи недвусмысленно намекают Бёну. И он сейчас тоже будет, если не покинет камеру.

— Я должен бежать дальше, эта версия может все объяснить, — говорит он Бэку и зовет дежурного.

На его крики никто не откликается, даже когда он начинает опять угрожать обличительной статьей. И никакие обзывалки Чондэ не помогают. Бэкхён откровенно смеется над ним. Ким приходит только через полчаса, жующий сэндвич. Пак по запаху узнает, что он из кафе Минсока, и вспоминает, что время завтрака давно прошло и неплохо бы пообедать.

— Ты украл моего хёна, — ноет Чанёль, едва выйдя из камеры.

— Твой хён сам ко мне пристал, хотя я не против.

— Но это не честно, он мне никогда не присылал еду.

— Ну правильно, я позвонил и заказал, — разводит руками Ким.

— У них нет доставки!

— Не кипятись, Минсок тебе тоже положил.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на Бёна, озлобленного увиденной сценой, Пак вылетает из следственного изолятора навстречу перекусу. На столе детектива его и правда ожидает собственный пакет с сэндвичем и стакан кофе.

— Ну, что-нибудь полезное узнал? — спрашивает Ким, едва усевшись на месте.

— Чону кто-то звонил незадолго до смерти, — бубнит Чанёль рассыпая по столу крошки. — Проглядели вы, детектив, такой важный факт.

— Я смотрел всю распечатку звонков Чона, и уж поверь, я знаю, что в двадцать минут четвертого ему звонили из таксофонной будки недалеко от клуба, а через две минуты он уже был у черного входа.

Ким откидывается на кресло с чувством собственного превосходства.

— Из будки? — поникает Пак. — Значит, нельзя узнать, кто звонил?

— Камеры наблюдения в том месте работают плохо, именно ту ночь они не записывали. Отпечатков тьма, криминалисты меня прокляли, когда собирали.

— То есть можно будет сравнить отпечатки?

— Да, но у нас их все равно нет.

— Но почему ты не проверил этот вариант, что Чону позвонил убийца и выманил наружу? — ноет Чанёль. — Это же подозрительно, и не бывает таких совпадений.

— Да знаю я, — огрызается Чондэ. — Не было у меня времени, да и тупик там. Кроме как адреса таксофона ничего нет, свидетелей не нашлось.

— Знаешь, с этим фактом твоя линия обвинения выглядит как состряпанная на коленке ради процента раскрытых дел, — бьет в самую точку Пак.

— И что ты предлагаешь, мистер умник? Нужно было искать неизвестного, когда передо мной был такой лакомый кусок в виде Бёна с кровью на кедах и злым адвокатом в придачу?

Чанёль вздыхает и отпивает кофе.

— Это просто реально выглядело бредом, — продолжает Чондэ. — Я несколько раз просматривал записи камер из клуба, и вчера ночью, кстати, тоже. Выдать бы администрации штраф за ужасное видеонаблюдение, — ругается он. — Между сообщением и моментом, когда Бён вышел на улицу слишком мало времени, никто не смог бы его убить так, что никто не слышал.

— Ну знаешь, — возмущается Пак, — я был около этого хода, и скажу, что там реально ничего не слышно. В самом клубе понятно, что музыка играет, но в помещениях для персонала тоже шумно. Кухня рядом, двери хлопают, официанты бегают.

Ким закатывает глаза.

— И с чего ты решил, что Чон написал сообщение до смерти? — уточняет Чанёль.

— А кто еще мог его написать? На айфоне только его отпечатки и были, — разводит руками детектив.

— Слушай, — решается высказать мысль Чанёль. — Что если убийца выманил Чона, сделал, что хотел, потом написал Бэкхёну и попытался таким образом все свалить на него?

— А отпечатки? — напоминает Ким.

— Стер? Был в перчатках?

— Ты на своем айфоне можешь в перчатках работать?

Пак затыкается.

— Но логично ведь.

Полицейский морщится, но достает коробку с множеством флешек. Он раскрывает папку, смотрит какие-то записи и вставляет одну из них в компьютер.

— Звонок был в три двадцать две, длился меньше минуты, — комментирует действия Ким. — Я сейчас попробую найти, во сколько именно он вышел.

Он уверенно щелкает мышкой, прокручивая видео.

— У звонившего было больше двадцати минут, прежде чем вышел Бён, — выносит вердикт Чондэ. — И как я этого не учел.

— С кем не бывает, — хмыкает Чанёль, довольный, что детектив находит подтверждение его версии. — У меня еще идея. Дай мне на вещдоки поглядеть.

Ким делает страшные глаза и отрывается от экрана.

— Вот тут точно обойдешься. Я еще мог бы объяснить твое нахождение на допросе или в камере. Да даже то, что ты около меня ошиваешься, не очень хорошо. Мое начальство уже жалеет, что позволило тебе мне мешать. Кстати, где статья?

— Ну нет, так нет, зачем напоминать о плохом, — бурчит Пак.

Он опрокидывает в себя остатки кофе, стараясь не смотреть на детектива. Что бы еще такого придумать, чтобы найти более толстую ниточку к звонившему? Пойти в тот район и поискать свидетелей? Он бы смог, запросто.

— Ладно, не дуйся, могу список показать, — говорит Чондэ и протягивет ему листок из папки.

Чанёль хмыкает — всего-то надо было задуматься. До всегда шутил, что когда Пак думал, у него становилось очень несчастное выражение лица, будто бы это занятие приносило ему невероятную боль.

Труп нашли лежащим на животе. При Чоне был полный бумажник, кредитные карты, ID, пятый айфон и все. В ране на голове были обнаружены частицы красного кирпича, к тому же на гаджете и теле нашли следы талька. Рядом с телом лежал этот же кирпич со следами крови и того же талька. Тальк не укладывается в стройный и понятный ряд находок, поэтому Чанёль спрашивает про это у Чондэ.

— А разве его не используют спортсмены? — удивляется детектив. — Я его считал еще одной уликой в пользу Бёна.

Пак смеривает его сочувственным взглядом и ухмыляется.

— Сразу видно, что ты профан в спорте. Да будет тебе известно, спортсмены тальк не используют. То, что ошибочно в народе принимают за тальк, называется магнезия и служит для лучшего сцепления рук с поверхностью. Тальк же применяют, наоборот, для уменьшения трения.

С победным взглядом Чанёль скрещивает руки на груди после своего выступления.

— Ой, а как доволен-то собой, — фыркает уязвленный Ким. — Ну не используют тальк спортсмены, дальше что?

— А как он тогда оказался на трупе? — Тыкает Пак в список.

Чондэ разводит руками. Чанёль усаживается поудобнее и начинает гипнотизировать лист взглядом. Краем глаза он замечает, что Ким утыкается в компьютер. Что Пак знает про тальк? То, что он есть в детских присыпках. Мысль тут же утекает в другое направление, заставляя вспомнить, а откуда он знает про присыпки, и ему стоит больших трудов вернуться в правильное русло. Тальк используют, чтобы что-то не прилипало к чему-то. И он был найден на теле и телефоне. На теле и телефоне, на которых не было отпечатков.

— Я знаю откуда тальк! — восклицают Пак и Ким одновременно.

— Ну?

— Что? Ты первый.

— Нет ты.

— Давай хором.

— Латексные печатки!

— Да, мы сделали это! — радуется Чанёль.

— Это может объяснить, почему нет отпечатков, — возбужденно тараторит Чондэ. — Но на таксофоне талька не было, все что угодно, кроме него, а это значит…

— Что убийца их надел потом. Ух ты. Это получается спланированное убийство.

— С имитацией убийства на эмоциях, — кивает Ким. — Остается непонятным одно — кто убил Чона?

Чанёль глубоко задумывается. Кто-то же подгадал, чтобы Бэкхён пошел с Чоном, значит, это близкий Сону человек. Но Бён, по словам Сехуна, после его предупреждения не собирался возобновлять посиделки. Можно было бы ждать до бесконечности удобного случая свалить все на кого-то постороннего.

— Я знаю, что Бэкхён не планировал пойти в клуб, — озвучивает Пак. — Его нахождение там – совпадение. Мог ли убийца ждать специально, чтобы свалить на Бёна? Или просто на любого другого свалить?

— Слишком удобно оказалось с Бёном, — говорит Чондэ. — Это могло быть совпадением, но больше похоже на то, что воспользовались его присутствием. Если смотреть на дело с той стороны, что твой кумир невиновен, — тут же поправляется детектив.

— Эй, я думал, что ты уже на нашей стороне.

— Я всего лишь рассматриваю новую версию.

— И что говорит твой полицейский мозг? — спрашивает с издевкой Чанёль.

— Что кто-то хотел убить Чон Сону, увидел Бёна и вдруг решил разыграть подставу, — выносит вердикт Ким. — Не совсем спланированное убийство.

Детектив обращается к компьютеру.

— Вряд ли ты будешь готов совершить убийство, поэтому и заметать следы будешь на ходу, — комментирует Чондэ. — Даже если у кого-то был план, появление Бёна могло все спутать. И я скорее поверю, что наш убийца купил перчатки в аптеке, чем принес из дома.

Ким разворачивает монитор Чанёлю и показывает карты.

— Это клуб. — Он обводит мышкой здание. — А это единственная круглосуточная аптека. — На другое, достаточно близкое к клубу. — Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что ночью там покупали латексные перчатки?

— Учитывая, что я не могу предположить, зачем их вообще в аптеках продают, — пожимает плечами Пак, — то очень большая вероятность.

— Если не знаешь, тогда ты никогда не варил мет, — смеется Ким.

Чондэ встает и снимает куртку со спинки стула. Чанёль грустно на него смотрит, ожидая, что сейчас ему скажут сидеть здесь и ждать. Или просто выгонят. А ведь без него Ким бы так и не догадался про тальк.

— Чего сидишь, пошли, — командует детектив.

— А можно? — оживляется Пак.

— Ты хочешь напрягать мое начальство своим присутствием? Тем более, твоя машина осталась у кафе хёна.

Чанёль мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник и быстро следует за Чондэ.

Вторая поездка на полицейской машине оказывается не такой веселой — махать скованными руками проезжающим мимо машинам гораздо забавнее, чем ехать на переднем сидении. Круглосуточная аптека не впечатляет — обычное помещение с несколькими кассами, отгороженными стеклянными витринами. Ким сразу направляется к свободной девушке и показывает удостоверение.

— Детектив Ким, полиция Сеула, это Пак Чанёль, — представляется он и указывает на Пака. — Скажите, кто работал ночью три дня назад?

— Здравствуйте, я была, — пугается молоденькая девушка в очках.

Чанёль раскрывает блокнот и щелкает ручкой.

— Не было ничего подозрительного ночью? — спрашивает Ким. — Может, кто-то заходил, что-то необычное покупал. Примерно с двенадцати до четырех, может быть, раньше.

— Ты что-то слишком большой промежуток задал, — шепчет Чанёль.

— Все нормально, надо было вообще поставить рамки с момента захода нариков в клуб, — так же отвечает детектив.

Девушка замирает, смущенно заправляет прядь волос за ухо и смотрит в потолок.

— Кажется, ничего особенного, — отвечает она. — Старички с давлением, постоянно ночью плохо становятся. Еще какой-то мужчина перчатки покупал, но вроде ничего необычного.

— Мужчина покупал перчатки, и это нормально? — уточняет Ким, прикрываясь от воодушевившегося Пака, размахивающего конечностями как ненормальный. — Нам бы тогда успокоительного и узнать, во сколько примерно покупали перчатки. И как он выглядел, тоже хотелось бы знать.

Чондэ замахивается, но не отвешивает Чанёлю затрещину. Фармацевт не понимает шутки и идет искать подходящие таблетки под гневные вопли Пака. Пока они с Чондэ выясняют, кто прав, а кто идиот, она находит в компьютере, когда приходил мужчина — два часа тридцать семь минут.

— Он расплачивался картой, — добавляет девушка.

— И вы можете дать нам ее номер? — улыбается Ким, все-таки получая радостный тычок от Чанёля.

— Не знаю, я спрошу у старшего администратора, — лепечет фармацевт.

— Ладно, вы спросите. — Детектив оглядывается и показывает Чанёлю на потолок. — А камеры наблюдения можно глянуть?

— Сейчас позову начальника охраны, он покажет.

Из неприметной двери в белой стене выглядывает пожилой мужчина и зовет к себе. Они оказываются в тесной комнате с монитором, разделенным на четыре зоны, по количеству камер. Запись идет черно-белая. Охранник уточняет, какое время им нужно, и отматывает назад. На экране появляется мужчина в черных брюках, темной куртке и бейсболке. С двух камер он показывается со спины, но другие две снимали его профиль. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы козырек закрывал его от девушки-фармацевта, но на записи все видно. И Чанёль знает, кто покупал перчатки.

— Ты не узнаешь его?


	9. Заметка девятая.

— Ты не узнаешь его? — спрашивает Чанёль Кима, который все еще внимательно наблюдает.

— А должен? — уточняет детектив. — Это кто-то из великих спортсменов?

— Хуже, — мрачно говорит Пак. — Это Ли Джиук. Тренер Львов.

Чондэ отрывается от видео и недоверчиво смотрит на Чанёля.

— Тренер убил собственного игрока? Что за бред?

— Вот и мне так кажется, — хмурится Пак.

Ким благодарит охрану за сотрудничество и просит прислать записи той ночи в участок. У администратора он получает детали транзакции, еще раз расспрашивает фармацевта, делая пометки в своем блокноте. Чанёль не лезет в полицейские процедуры. Его больше заботят детали интервью с тренером. Он достает заметки и вчитывается в написанное, пробуждая в памяти момент разговора. Чондэ приходится тащить его к машине на буксире.

— Когда я говорил с Ли, — начинает Пак, пока Ким его пристегивает, — он был чуть доброжелательнее, чем мог бы быть тренер, у которого убили игрока. Да и говорил он о Чоне больше хорошего, чем все остальные.

— И сейчас ты считаешь это подозрительным? — уточняет детектив, выруливая на дорогу.

— Юк, Бён, О, они все рассказывали не очень положительные вещи, и только Ли обошел его проблемы стороной. Зато очень сильно злился на Бэкхёна.

— В другом случае позитивный рассказ не сделал бы его подозреваемым, — кивает Ким. — Еще наблюдения есть?

— Тренер быстро свернул разговор, когда я напомнил про убийцу. Притворился, что ему плохо, — хмуро говорит Чанёль. — Знаешь, вот тут я действительно не понимаю мотива.

— Что ты ворчишь, наоборот же, радоваться должен. Бён твой почти точно не виноват.

— А зачем надо было давать хорошему игроку отпуск посреди сезона? — напоминает Пак. — А потом его убить. Если только…

— Если только тебе не соврали, — подсказывает Чондэ. — Я сейчас позвоню прокурору, запрошу ордер на просмотр кредитки Ли и ордер на обыск его номера в отеле. И заодно вызову его на допрос, там узнаем мотив.

Чанёль рад, что дело движется к благополучному исходу, но ему вовсе не весело, что Чона убил собственный тренер. Тренер — это же не просто человек из стафа, он как второй отец, может даже и первый. Не понимает Пак, как можно собственного ребенка убить. Пусть этот ребенок оступился, но ведь можно же было помочь.

— Нет ничего удивительного, — пожимает плечами Ким, услышав высказанную мысль. — Я видел родителей, убивших своих детей в порыве гнева, и детей, разозлившихся настолько, что прикончили своих предков. Такова человеческая природа.

Чанёль открывает чистую страницу и достает ручку.

_Я, конечно, далеко не ангел, и вообще журналист, но мерзко ощущать себя причастным к так называемому человеческому роду. Интересно, если бы Каин не убил Авеля, братоубийство произошло бы с кем-нибудь другим, или же история пошла бы по другому пути, без воин, насилия и грязи?_

Пак зачеркивает написанное, вырывает лист, комкает и выкидывает в окно.

— Мусорить нехорошо.

— Простите-извините, мне немножко плохо.

— Подумаешь, — фыркает Чондэ. — Ты еще свежих трупов не видел — вот тогда действительно может стать плохо. А то, что убийца оказался не тем, кого не жалко, то забей. Чаще всего так и бывает.

— Но я же не полицейский, мне сравнить не с чем, — ворчит Чанёль.

— Так смени работу, — предлагает Ким. — У тебя неплохо соображалка работает, мог бы пройти обучение.

— Меня так просто не переманить! Я могу работать только по ночам, или хотя бы начинать с часу дня?

— По ночам легко, но сверхурочно, и чтобы с утра как штык на месте.

— Тогда не пойдет, — ухмыляется Пак. — Я лучше останусь в газете. Тем более, что Кёнсу меня убьет, если я уйду, не вернув ему долг в двести тысяч символов.

— М, покушение на убийство. Если вдруг найду твое бренное тело, буду знать, на кого думать.

— Ха-ха, как смешно.

Чанёль откидывается на спинку сиденья и вздыхает. Где-то в этом мире что-то сломалось, раз он не прыгает как бабуин, готовый к спариванию, от того, что Бэкхёна скоро оправдают.

В участок они возвращаются одновременно с полицейскими, которые привезли Ли Джиука на допрос. Детектив Ким улыбается в своей обычной манере и просит подождать его в допросной. Пока он просматривает выписку по банковской карте, пока делает скрины с видео из аптеки, проходит достаточно времени. Чанёль путается под ногами, каждые пять минут спрашивая, когда же они пойдут допрашивать тренера.

— Да что ты ко мне пристал, — срывается Чондэ. — Посидит немного, поволнуется, а там быстро расколется.

— А может, разыграем плохого-хорошего полицейского? Чур я за хорошего, у меня должно получиться.

— Ты идиот или да? Какой из тебя полицейский?

— Ну а что я еще могу сказать, — разводит руками Пак. — Ты же не комментируешь свои действия.

— Цыц, а то не пущу на допрос, будешь за зеркалом стоять.

— Ой, а можно я постою? Я ж все, кроме этого, уже испытал.

Ким окидывает его взглядом в духе «почему ты такой идиот».

— Ну пошли.

Детектив собирает папки и кивает на выход. Чанёль чуть ли не скачет по коридору. Они заходят в соседнюю с допросной дверь, и Пак через стекло видит тренера Ли. Он сидит вроде бы спокойно, но непрерывно теребит руки, выдавая волнение. В тайной комнате перед стеклом стоит стол с микрофоном и монитор, на котором с разных углов показывают подозреваемого. Чондэ показывает, как включить связь, если Чанёлю будет что сказать.

Ким выходит. За стеклом Ли достает платок и промакивает лицо. Пак раскладывает вещи на столе, готовясь записывать, вдруг понадобится подсказать.

Чондэ входит в допросную.

— Добрый день, господин Ли, — здоровается Ким, садясь спиной к Чанёлю и кладя бумаги на край стола.

— Здравствуйте, детектив. Зачем меня сюда привели?

Тренер садится прямо и пытается выглядеть хладнокровно.

— У меня появилось несколько вопросов по делу Чона, поэтому хотел кое-что уточнить, — спокойно отвечает Чондэ, никак своим поведением не выдавая, что Ли теперь подозреваемый.

— Какие вопросы могут возникнуть, если понятно, что его пришил этот Бён, — дергается тренер, с издевкой произнося имя игрока.

— Например, о мотиве. Что связывало Чон Сону и Бён Бэкхёна помимо спорта?

— Понятия не имею.

Ким берет верхнюю папку и открывает ее, загораживаясь от Ли. Чанёль щурится, но все равно не видит, что там написано.

_Детектив начал с нейтрального разговора, усыпляя бдительность. Но Ли Джиук взвинчен из-за ожидания и из-за этого еще больше насторожен. Пока он сосредотачивался на мелких вопросах, то, возможно, потом проговорился бы в чем-то существенном. И уверенная спина детектива Кима не давала в этом усомниться._

Пак быстро черкает в блокноте и продолжает таращиться на допрос.

— Напомните, где вы были в ночь убийства, у меня что-то не записано, — просит Чондэ, доставая чистый лист и ручку.

— Я всю ночь был в своем номере в отеле. У меня не очень со сном, поэтому каждый вечер пью снотворное, чтобы уснуть, — отвечает Ли, потирая левый глаз.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

— Нет, я был один. Зачем вы спрашиваете? — он строго смотрит на детектива, будто запугивает, как кого-нибудь из своих игроков.

— Ничего, абсолютно, — поднимает в успокаивающем жесте руки Ким. — А если просмотреть историю вашей кредитной карты, я ничего не найду?

_Ли изменился в лице на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он сложил руки на груди в защитной позе. Я хоть и не мастер чтения жестов, но могу понять сигналы подсознания. Тренер хочет от чего-то закрыться._

— Сокол, сокол, я орел, он явно что-то скрывает, повторяю… — Чанёль бормочет в микрофон.

Чондэ отмахивается и показывает ему средний палец. Пак намек понимает и откладывает попытку влезть.

— У меня есть распечатка ваших покупок по кредитной карте. — Ким выбирает несколько скрепленных листов и кладет перед тренером. — В ночь убийства вы брали такси до клуба, в котором отдыхали Чон и Бён. Так где вы были?

Ли теряет контроль над лицом. На щеках выступают желваки, глаза бегают.

— Может, кто из ребят брал мою карту, я иногда совсем не слежу за вещами, — неумело оправдывается он.

— Хорошо, идем дальше. — Чондэ тыкает в лист. — В ту же ночь вы купили медицинские перчатки в аптеке недалеко от места преступления.

— Да говорю же, парни могли взять карту, — нервничает тренер.

— Замечательно. Мы, конечно спросим, — в голосе Кима слышится издевка, — но к чему, если у нас есть записи с камеры наблюдения?

Он выкладывает распечатанный скриншот.

_Ли дрожащими руками поднес к глазам бумагу. Своим поведением он уже выдал себя. Даже по его вранью это можно было сказать. А на видео хорошо видно, кто покупал перчатки._

Ким встает со своего места и заходит за спину тренера. Он наклоняется к нему и говорит:

— Вы были там, купили перчатки, чтобы не оставить отпечатков. Только вряд ли подумали, что таксофон мы тоже можем проверить. Как думаете, если мы возьмем у вас отпечатки, то они совпадут с теми, которые мы сняли в будке?

— Это косвенные улики, — отвечает Ли, бросая лист на стол. — Я требую адвоката.

— Великолепно. То есть вы тоже собрались портить мне настроение? — Чондэ ухмыляется и возвращается на место. — Есть еще одно. Вы размозжили Чон Сону череп кирпичом. Крови было достаточно. Наверняка хотя бы капелька попала на вашу одежду. Криминалисты уже обыскивают ваш номер. Давайте не будем их задерживать, и вы сами признаетесь.

Ли снова скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я требую адвоката, — повторяет он.

— Да что вы постоянно про адвоката твердите, — всплескивает руками детектив. — Задолбали, честное слово. Откуда вы все такие умные и знаете о своих правах.

Чанёль прощелкивает ручкой несколько раз. Специалисты обязательно найдут оставшуюся улику, сколько бы времени не потребовалось. Он продолжает записывать.

_И как это мне самому в голову не пришло, что на одежде должны были остаться следы. Кирпич, голова и так далее. У Бэкхёна же только на подошве кровь нашли, и то, потому что он наступил. А Ли вообще был в черном, мог просто не заметить. Да и сейчас он в черных брюках, точно таких же, как на видео._

Пак прерывает словесный понос и всматривается в монитор. С разных сторон ему преподносят преступника на блюдечке. И правда, черные штаны, по виду из джерси. Чанёль включает микрофон и быстро тараторит, пока Ким его не прервал.

— Слушай, он же в черных штанах. Вряд ли у тренера с собой будет куча сменки. Вдруг это те самые. Как думаешь, кровь еще можно обнаружить?

Ким показывает пальцами «ок». Он обходит мужчину и рассматривает со всех сторон.

— Что вы делаете?

— Ищу улики.

— Думаете, я так глуп, что принес их в полицейский участок?

— Но ведь оказались настолько недальновидны, что платили кредиткой. Снимите штаны, пожалуйста.

— Это звучало слишком пошло. Прости. — Влезает Пак.

— Что вы себе позволяете?

— Не хотите добровольно — могу взять ордер. — Пожимает плечами Чондэ. — Сдается мне, это те самые брюки, в которых вы были в ночь преступления, поэтому прошу отдать их на экспертизу.

_Детектив пристально всматривался убийце в глаза. Контакт между ними длился долго. Это была борьба разума с трусостью. Иначе я никак не могу объяснить увиливания тренера Ли. Было в этом что-то даже сексуальное. Не в тренере — в Киме. Не настолько сексуальное, как Бэкхён во время броска, но близко._

— За чистосердечное признание судья может дать не полный срок, — подталкивает детектив.

Ли отводит глаза. Он какое-то время колеблется, то открывая рот, то закрывая, но все же сознается:

— Я убил Чон Сону. Я готов написать признание.

— Прошу. — Ким кладет перед ним чистый лист и ручку.

Он поворачивается к зеркалу и показывает Чанёлю большой палец.

— Ага, что бы ты без меня делал, — ворчит Пак.

Чанёль наблюдает, как Ли дописывает признание, как его уводит полицейский. Чондэ собирает бумаги и выходит.

— Эй, герой-любовник, можешь собой гордиться, — говорит Ким, открывая дверь в комнату.

— Я и горжусь, — отвечает Чанёль, собирая вещи. — Так почему он убил, я так и не понял.

— Если коротко, то тренера взбесило, что его спортсмен связан с наркотиками. Он проследил за Чоном по айфоновскому приложению, когда тот пренебрег расписанием команды, заметил Бёна, и ему пришло в голову подставить его, если Сону не согласится бросить.

— Так он звонил, потому что хотел поговорить? — удивляется Пак.

— Ага. Но по доброму не вышло, — кивает Ким. — Чон был уверен, что сможет сам соскочить и когда захочет. Но Ли посчитал, что лучше прекратить все на месте.

Они идут к камерам временного заключения, чтобы выпустить Бэкхёна.

— Развлечешь его, пока я документы заполняю? — просит Чондэ.

— Да как нефиг делать, — обещает Чанёль.

Он присаживается на лавочку. Дежурный выводит Бёна и снимает наручники. Он потирает руки и радостно улыбается Паку.

— Я знал, что ты меня вытащишь, — вместо приветствия говорит Бэкхён.

— А где спасибо? Я из-за этого дела редактора до ручки довел. Опять.

— Спасибо. Хотя мое начальство все равно узнало о моей связи с Чону.

— То есть они узнали про травку? — пугается Чанёль. — И что теперь будет?

— Да ничего, — пожимает плечами Бён. — Отстранили до конца сезона, выписали штраф и принудительно буду ходить в клинику на прочистку.

— Ужас какой. — Пак отводит глаза и старается смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Бэкхёна, растирающего тонкие запястья. — Значит, зря молчал?

— Не знаю. Может, и зря, тогда бы не пришлось тут сидеть. А может, наоборот, решили бы дальше не копать. Но спасибо, что не слил информацию.

Бён касается его плеча. Чанёль млеет и непроизвольно улыбается. В мозгу вырубается стоп-кран, и ему буквально хочется вскочить и дрыгать конечностями, как называет его танцы Кёнсу.

— Да я вообще молодец, это я убийцу нашел, — хвастается Пак.

— И кто он? Кого мне проклинать скучными вечерами? — интересуется Бэкхён.

— Тренер Львов, Ли Джиук. Представь себе, собственного игрока убил.

— Да ладно? — совершенно серьезно удивляется Бён. — Как такое могло произойти? Я уже думал, что это криминал какой.

Чанёль пожимает плечами. Он случайно встречается взглядом с Бэкхёном и залипает. Таращится в его глаза и не двигается, как истукан какой-нибудь. Даже когда контакт разрывается и Бён обеспокоенно машет рукой перед ним, Пак не размораживается. А что еще он может сделать, когда Бэкхён так близко, когда они чуть ли не за руки держатся, и спортсмен ему благодарен.

— Хочу интервью, — хрипит Чанёль не своим голосом.

— Эй, голубки. — Нарушает идиллию Чондэ. — Валите уже отсюда, не мешайте работать.

— Ой, как будто ты вообще работать без меня сможешь, — оживает Пак и огрызается.

— Сейчас действительно на пятнадцать суток посажу.

— Все понял, я молчал. Меня нету, я в домике.

Пока Бён забирает конфискованные вещи, Ким выгоняет Чанёля на улицу.

— Ты не зря старался? — спрашивает Чондэ.

— Я смотрел ему в глаза, — начинает заливать Пак, чуть ли не капая слюнями от восторга. — Он меня потрогал, это ж вообще…

— То есть, зря, — делает выводы Ким. — Так и знал, что ты неудачник.

— Чего это я неудачник? — возмущается праведным гневом Чанёль.

— Ничего. Смотри, вот он идет, сейчас репортеры налетят.

Чондэ показывает на дверь, а сам смывается в свою машину. Ко входу в участок уже подбегают журналисты с камерами и фотоаппаратами. Сквозь стеклянные двери видно Бёна в сопровождении адвоката и пары дежурных офицеров. Пак подбегает к толпе и успевает оттеснить пару наиболее активных журналистов. Бэкхён выходит, прикрывшись курткой и адвокатом. С другой стороны приклеивается Чанёль и загораживает его от вспышек. Он доводит спортсмена до подъехавшей машины, а сам чуть ли не падает от восторга, что так близко к звездному телу.

— Пак Чанёль, — обращается к нему Бён, приводя того в неимоверный экстаз.

— Ась?

— Хочешь бросать первый мяч на благотворительной игре?

— Благотворительной? — уточняет Пак.

— Да, в честь Чон Сону. Две смешанные команды, просто для удовольствия и сбора денег для помощи не помню кому.

— Я, вообще-то, полный лузер в спорте, — оправдывается Чанёль.

— Это просто первый мяч, я могу в два счета тебя обучить, — фыркает Бэкхён. — Соглашайся, ты ведь помог полиции. Или мне позвать того противного детектива?

— Нет,— резко возражает Пак. — Чондэ вообще в спорте ничего не понимает, его нельзя. Слушай, а можно несколько билетов в вип ложу? Три, нет, четыре билета?

— Легко. Тогда наш менеджер позвонит тебе и уточнит детали.

Машина уезжает, увозя еще и сердце Чанёля. Он стоит, колышется на ветру, к нему подбегают журналисты, пытаясь вывести из прострации. Пак с трудом вырывается из назойливой толпы, впервые сочувствуя всем тем, кого когда-то преследовал, и пытается взглядом найти свою машину. Вспомнив, что она так и осталась у кафе Минсока, а времени уже прилично, чтобы просто так дергать друга, Чанёль плетется к остановке автобуса. Ему еще утром отчитываться Кёнсу, что да как, а лучше сразу письмо с извинениями написать помимо статьи, поэтому машина ему жизненно необходима. Добравшись до кафе, Пак собирается зайти внутрь и поздороваться, но вместо этого зависает у окон. В зале сидят Чондэ и Минсок и мило щебечут друг с другом. Тут же всплывает в памяти Кёнсу и его знакомый Чонин, которые так же ведут себя при встрече. Да и он сам со своим Бёном тоже не лучше. Чанёль разворачивается и молча идет к своей машине. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, он останавливается и смотрит в небо.

— Everyone is gay! — кричит он на всю улицу.


	10. Редакторские заметки До Кенсу.

На трибунах собираются люди. Через пару минут начнется благотворительный матч в память о Чон Сону. Команда звезд против команды новичков. Девять лучших игроков Кореи покажут высший класс, чтобы собрать денег для борьбы с подростковой наркозависимостью.

На вип-трибуне аншлаг — те игроки, которых не пригласили участвовать, пришли, чтобы посмотреть на своих соперников. Двое молодых мужчин что-то увлеченно обсуждают, сильно выбиваясь из ряда парней в спортивной форме. Минсок рассказывает Чондэ правила, постоянно сбиваясь и повторяясь, потому что детектив смотрит куда угодно, но не на поле.

— Слушай сюда, ты же не поймешь, что будет происходить на поле, — теряет терпение старший Ким.

— По ходу разберусь, не переживай, я википедию прочитал, — отмахивается Чондэ. — О, смотри, мальчик-шоколадка с кем-то идет. Это он меня просил посадить Пака на пятнадцать суток.

— А, Ким Чонин, — кивает Минсок. — С ним редактор Чанёля, До Кёнсу.

— Потенциальный маньяк-убийца? — ухмыляется детектив.

— Если убьют Чанёля, то да.

До с каменным лицом проходит мимо звезд корейского бейсбола. Или он спит на ходу, подталкиваемый сзади Кимом. Он сухо кивает Минсоку и плюхается рядом. Чонин вежливо здоровается с коллегой, заново представляется самому старшему хёну, хотя они и знакомы мимолетно, и аккуратно присаживается на соседнее с Кёнсу сиденье.

— Разбудите меня, когда этот лох опозорится, — просит До и запрокидывает назад голову, чтобы поспать.

Минсок фыркает.

— Лох — это Чанёль, а почему он должен опозориться? — делает правильные выводы Чондэ.

— Сам все увидишь, — отвечает Минсок. — Подскажу только, что у него очень плохо со спортом. Катастрофически и безумно уморительно.

Раздается сигнал о начале игры. По громкоговорителю объявляют минуту молчания. Стадион затихает, и лишь рядом сидящие слышат мерное сопение Кёнсу. Диктор рассказывает, зачем все здесь собрались, и объявляет состав команд. Выступает приглашенная айдол-группа, а потом опять включают музыку, пока команды не вышли на поле. На базе разминается бэттер от новичков. Постепенно на поле появляются звезды, и Бён Бэкхён тоже среди них.

— Как думаешь, Чанёль точно не сдох от переизбытка чувства, когда его тренировал Бён? — шепчет Минсок на ухо Чондэ.

— Меня не вызывали, значит, трупа нет, — ухмыляется детектив. — Или Бён опять попытался скрыть преступление.

— Тут однозначно будет виновен.

Музыка заканчивается. Представляют Пак Чанёля, и он выбегает на поле. Чанёль даже издалека кажется огромной неуверенной в себе глистой. Он утаптывает питчерскую горку, крутит рукой и разрабатывает кисть, даже подпрыгивает. Судья машет ему, чтобы кидал.

Если совместить Пака и любой спорт — получится катастрофа. Чанёль группируется, задирает ногу, согнутую в колене, так высоко, как никто не делает, размахивается и резко бросает. Только не попадает в перчатку кэтчера. О Сехун провожает пролетающий над головой мяч удивленным взглядом. Снаряд прилетает точно в голову судье, стоящему на первой базе.

— Почему я раньше не интересовался бейсболом, это, оказывается, так весело, — смеется сквозь слезы Чондэ, пока пристыженный Чанёль покидает поле, непрерывно склоняясь в поклонах.

— Это весело, когда играет Пак, — внезапно встревает проснувшийся До. — И то, когда наблюдаешь со стороны и на расстоянии.

***

Чанёль сушит волосы полотенцем, когда ему в дверь звонят. Завернувшись в халат поверх заляпанной домашней футболки и растянутых треников, он плетется открывать, попутно вспоминая, кому был нужен. Открыв дверь, Пак замирает, таращась на явление Бён Бэкхёна на пороге своей квартиры.

— Э, привет, — здоровается Бэк. — Ты чего не реагируешь?

— Винда полетела, переустанавливается, — невпопад отвечает Чанёль.

— А я тут пива принес. — Бён поднимает упаковку на шесть банок. — Хотел извиниться за сегодняшнее.

— Ты ни при чем, — машет головой Пак, разбрызгивая оставшиеся капли с волос. — Я необучаем в принципе, и у меня руки-крюки в частности.

— Не важно, — морщится Бэкхён. — Пустишь или мне у тебя под дверью бухать?

В голове Чанёля происходит коллапс, но он отходит в сторону, пропуская кумира к себе.

— А как ты мою квартиру нашел? — Пака хватает только глупости спрашивать.

— Не надо было с игры сбегать, — поясняет Бён, обосновываясь на кухне. — Твои друзья были достаточно милы, чтобы выдать все твои секреты.

Он разрывает картонку, доставая две банки, а остальное убирая в холодильник.

— Прямо все? — поникает Чанёль, принимая открытое пиво.

— Это ты мне сам расскажешь.

Пак весь трясется то ли от волнения, то ли от возбуждения, то ли потому, что в комнате у него разбросаны вещи из-за спешки попасть в душ. Поэтому он молчит, ожидая, что будет делать Бэкхён, но тому, похоже, нравится рассматривать чужую кухню.

— Ты же хранишь свои статьи обо мне? — уточняет Бён.

— Конечно, — отвечает Чанёль, вспоминая, что у него есть только неотредактированные черновики, в которых концентрация его обожания превышает все допустимые нормы.

— Тогда, может, почитаешь мне вслух? А я подрочу.


End file.
